Isobel’s Miracle
by NewYorker5152
Summary: Isobel Crawley is newly married to Lord Merton ( both in their 50s for the purpose of the story)and after loosing her son a few years before, the wounds are still fresh. Along the way, the two suddenly find themselves in the midst of a shocking situation. How will the family react to the news? Throw in Mary and Cousin Violet for some fun along the way!
1. News

Author's note: A different take on DA. My two favorite people are Isobel and Violet! Of course I'm playing with Isobel and Dickie's age here a bit for the story! I hope you all enjoy it!

Lord Merton stretched and arose out of bed, staring at his wife curled up asleep beside him. He smiled as she sighed softly in her sleep. Mornings were his favorite, especially waking up to his wife. He was glad to see her after she had been working long days at the hospital filling in for staff, or babysitting her grandson. Isobel had a deep love for little George. He was like Matthew as a baby and she tried to spend as much time she could with him to rekindle the memories and keep Matthew's memory alive for as long as she could.

Isobel was a wonderful addition to his life as was his goddaughter, Lady Mary, and little George. He loved Isobel so very much and was glad that they ended up marrying. He was grateful to be around the Crawley family.

Dickie reached for his robe and stood by the window as a gentle snowfall entrances him outside. Winter was coming to an end, but he always appreciated the snow. It reminded him of childhoods as a boy and playing in the snow with his own father and then when his kids were little. The memories were something he would always cherish.

Isobel wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there, but her husband looked relaxed and content as he watched the snowfall outside. She smiled at him as he stood staring outside. She knew he was far off someplace in his mind.

" Dickie?" She said softly.

He turned and smiled at his wife. " Goodmorning Lady Merton." He smiled as he sat on the bed. Even in the dark, he could see that his wife's exhaustion was prevalent on her face. " Shall I ring for breakfast? Tea?" He asked, pulling her close.

Isobel fervently shook her head. Breakfast didn't sound appealing at the moment. She had been up half the night tossing and turning not feeling quite right. She had been running herself ragged lately.

A sickness had swept through Downton. The hospital was short staffed and Isobel figured with almost 20-30 patients daily, her body was giving her a signal to calm down. Being middle age didn't help much.

Her once resilient immune system had probably been compromised as she aged, she thought to herself.

" Cousin Violet invited me for tea around noon. Seeing the time, I should probably get ready. If I eat now- she'll be upset." Isobel said softly, rolling her eyes a little. She didn't want to hear it from Violet today.

Dickie could read his wife like an open book. After a year of marriage under his belt, he could tell something wasn't right. He knew Isobel was stubborn and wouldn't give in, so instead of pestering her he let the matter go.

" My darling, I'm sure cousin Violet wouldn't mind if you stayed in. Besides, we're planning on seeing everyone tomorrow at Downton for the family party for Lady Grantham's birthday. You should take the day to rest."

Iosbel had heard enough. " Lord Merton, I'm perfectly capable of moving about today. I'm feeling fine. Instead of pestering me, why don't you have your breakfast and leave me to dress." Isobel snapped.

Dickie was taken aback at her odd behavior. He rang for his breakfast, alerting his housemaid to have it served in the library, not wanting to disturb her or create tension.

Isobel made her way to the bathroom and washed her face and made herself presentable for Cousin Violet.

She stood and dressed noticing the outfit she had just recently purchased was getting a bit tight. She sighed and opted for a looser option and her big winter coat before having the chauffeur drop her off at the Dowager's.

…………………………………………………...

" So kind of you to invite me for tea and biscuits. What's the occasion?" Isobel asked as she took the smallest nibble of her cookie.

Violet smirked before replying, " I was requesting a favor of you and judging by the weight you've been putting on I figured I could entice you with a snack."

Isobel raised a brow over at Cousin Violet.

" How charming of you to point out my shortcomings. Although I'm not sure what you mean." Isobel chirped back in response.

" Is Lord Merton's new cook serving you the scraps too?"

It was evident that Isobel's clothes weren't fitting like they did but she was 53. After working in the medical field for so long, she knew as most women aged- they began to gain weight and stopped having their periods. It was inevitable and judging by a quick look at Cousin Violet, Isobel observed she too had formerly been a victim of the changes.

" Well, I've been working long hours the past few weeks at hospital, Dickie makes sure I'm eating good to keep my strength up."

" Ahh, Lord Merton couldn't keep you out of the ranks could he." She managed a chuckle as she sipped her tea.

" I suppose not. Anyways, will you be attending Lady Grantham's party tomorrow evening?" Isobel changed the subject, hoping this topic wouldn't be an opportunity for more jabs.

She was feeling a little off. She figured it was just exhaustion. Maybe Dickie was right, maybe she should've given in and stayed home.

Violet couldn't help but notice her guest shifting around in the chair.

" Of course, that is, if you'll be in attendance.I had Spratt accompany me to town yesterday to stop in and pick up something." She replied.

Isobel smiled softly and nodded.

Just as she was sipping her tea, a knock at the door broke the awkward silence in the room.

" Excuse me, M'lady, the seamstress has arrived. Shall I tell her to wait in your rooms?" Spratt asked.

Violet nodded. " Of course. Tell her the garments I need mending are on the bed. Direct her there and tell her I'll be a few minutes. Thank you Spratt."

He nodded and closed the door.

Isobel took a breath and set the plate and cup on the tray before adjusting her gloves. She felt so odd and decided it was time to leave.

" Isobel- are you feeling alright? You hardly touched your tea." Violet kept her facial expression neutral as she observed the woman across from her, not wanting to let on, she was worried about her.

" I'll get Spratt to ring for Dr. Clarkson." Violet pushed her hoping for a response.

" I'm just fine. I'm just a little tired that's all." Isobel eased herself up, but saw a look of horror cross Violet's face.

Isobel looked down and saw blood on her coat and skirt and chair, before she fainted.

" SPRATT!" Violet urgently called as she stood, quickly moving to Isobel's side.

" Ring for Dr.Clarkson, Lord Merton, Robert and Mrs. Hughes! Fast!" The Dowager's voice was firm.

Spratt quickly left the room.

" Isobel- come on old girl." Violet said softly….

Not even 20 minutes had passed before Lady Mary, Robert, and Mrs. Hughes has arrived at the Dowager's. They all urgently came, thinking it was Violet who had taken ill.

" Oh thank goodness! Mama you're alright. What's the problem?" Robert Crawley asked as he looked at his mother.

" It's cousin Isobel. She's fainted in the drawing room. Spratt rang for Dr. Clarkson."

" Grandmama, was Cousin Isobel ill when she arrived?" Mary asked, worried her former mother-in- law and her son's grandmother wasn't alright. She was deeply worried for her.

" She didn't seem like her usual self. I do hope Clarkson hurries." She said aloud.

With Spratt's help, Robert Crowley had moved Isobel to the couch as Mrs. Hughes tended to her. She quite liked Isobel and was worried about Lady Merton's state, and hoped Lord Merton would hurry.

" Ah Lord Grantham, I was called with urgency what seems to be the trouble?" Richard Clarkson walked into the drawing room.

" I'm glad you're here. It seems as though Lady Merton has taken ill. We've rung for Lord Merton but we haven't any word on his whereabouts." Lord Grantham said.

Richard was worried at the site. Isobel hadn't been herself for days, he noticed her demeanor had even changed whilst working in hospital, she was very out of sorts. He noticed the blood and cleared everyone minus Mrs. Hughes from the room. " The best thing you can do is wait downstairs for Lord Merton to arrive and keep trying to get ahold of him. Worrying will do you no good. Don't worry, she is in good hands." He said, staring right at Mary, knowing deep inside she was panicking.

Mary's eyes pierced his and she nodded somberly and took a seat next to her dad and waited while Spratt continued his phone calls.

…………………………………………………..

Isobel had come too and saw a familiar face staring back at her. She sighed heavily. Mrs. Hughes placed a cool rag upon her forehead making her relax a little. She smiled softly in appreciation at her.

" Dr. Clarkson, there was no need for you to be involved. I'm quite alright. I'm sorry." Isobel said as she carefully sat up.

" Isobel, it's best if you lay completely still and not move. Mrs. Hughes, could you please see to it if Lord Merton has arrived and if so, have him come up?" Clarkson asked the revered maid. Elsie nodded and hurried out of the room.

She went downstairs and saw the others looking at her, longing to hear any news. " Lady Merton has awoken, she seems to be alright. Dr. Clarkson wanted to see if Lord Merton is close?" She asked.

Spratt was about to answer when Dickie rushed in. The others all stood up, sighing in relief.

" Lord Grantham- what happened? Is everything alright?" Dickie asked.

" Dickie Merton, it's Lady Merton. She's not well. I'll let Mrs. Hughes lead you to the room." Robert said giving Dickie a reaffirming pat on the back.

Mrs. Hugh's swiftly led the way towards the stairs.

" Your wife was bleeding and passed out. She came too, and Dr. Clarkson wanted you in the room. He was trying to check her over- but she isn't a very good patient." Mrs. Hughes offered the worried man a smile. He nodded in appreciation and knocked before letting himself in.

" Oh Isobel. My dear, are you alright?" He took a seat in the chair that Mrs. Hughes has been occupying before his arrival.

Isobel nodded and reached her hand out for Dickie to take.

Richard took a seat across from the couple to explain his findings.

" What's the verdict Dr. Clarkson, is everything alright?" Dickie worried as he squeezed Isobel's hand in his.

" She will be. Lord Merton, as I was examining your wife- I found something I think you both should know. The bleeding has stopped for now which is a good thing, but if it happens again you may be in a spot of trouble." Richard said as he swiped his hand over his mustache.

"What do you mean?" Isobel asked, her nursing background led her to believe there was something he wasn't outright telling her.

" Lady Merton, the bleeding was a reaction to stress placed on your body. Those long days and nights at the hospital haven't done you any good I'm afraid. I don't know how to tell you this, but… after looking you over it seems as if you and Lord Merton are with child." Clarkson spoke, trying to make sense of what he was saying. He was as stunned as they were.

Isobel's audible gasp broke the silence hanging in the air. " Richard- tell me the truth, what's really going on? What you've said is….. impossible" Isobel rebutted.

" It's very possible. After looking over your file, you check out as a very healthy woman. You're pregnant. I heard the heartbeat, if that makes it more real to you." He said more serious this time. It had come as a surprise to him, but after checking her over and listening for the 4th time as she lay unconscious, what he'd heard was the heartbeat of a child- fast and strong, against the sound of Isobel's own which was steady and slow.

Isobel wasn't sure what to think. She was at an advanced age. She remembered the miscarriages she endured before Matthew, and it brought back those terrifying nights with Reginald and the bleeding and the heartbreak and pain. Her body had failed so many times before. It had been a few years since Matthew's death and this added a fresh blow to the nearly healed wound. Why now? How?

She turned her head slowly, searching Dickie's eyes. They were watery and he didn't seem disgusted or angry by the startling news. His eyes were full of concern and love for his wife.

Dickie was bought out of his trance when he felt Isobel squeeze his hands. He looked at her with the most loving look she had ever seen.

Richard obviously had several concerns, but right now the best thing he could advise his patient to do was rest. He knew Isobel Crawley wasn't one for sitting about, it was going to be easier said than done. She never liked being the patient, but according to her charts, she was as healthy as ever.

" We need to do some examinations. I have a doctor friend of mine located in central London well versed in obstetrics, the best in Europe. I'll ring for him and we can give you a more thorough exam after you've had a good rest in bed for the next few days, with Mrs. Hughes keeping watch over you of course.No bathing or walking around, but only for the bathroom. If the bleeding is gone by Sunday, you're free to go back home and we'll take things from there." Dr. Clarkson said to the couple.

Isobel and Dickie both nodded, still too stunned to say a word.

" I'll be round tomorrow evening to check you over."

With that, he was gone, vowing he wouldn't speak a word to anyone.

In the presence of the family once more, Richard took a breath. " Isobel is resting comfortably and will need to stay put until Sunday. No visitors please and I'd like it if Mrs. Hughes could keep watch on her- if that would be alright with you Violet?" Dickie winked at his friend.

Violet looked nearly exasperated at the request, but deep inside was thankful she'd be fine. She knew Isobel wasn't going without a fight.

" Spratt, you heard the doctor. Set up some space for Lord and Lady Merton of course the basement wouldn't suffice it's too drafty for Lady Merton." She said, barking out orders as before. Spratt nodded and went to fetch some towels and sheets with the help of Mrs. Hughes.

Mary was careful not to roll her eyes at the sarcasm her grandmother was trying to insert into the conversation, especially at a time like this.

Just as Clarkson was leaving, Mary hurried out after him. " Dr. Clarkson, she'll be fine? Isobel will be okay?" Mary asked. He nodded. " Isobel will make a recovery. She needs some rest. I've been working her too hard at the hospital. The old girl will be just fine." He winked. Mary nodded softly and thanked him before returning to the house to let the staff and family at Downton know.

……….……………………………………….

In the bedroom after Isobel was given a dressing gown to wear and was lying comfortably in bed, Dickie was back by her side still unsure of what to say.

The two were still in shock over the whole situation and weren't sure how to process the information.

" Izzy, how are you feeling now?" Dickie finally asked.

Isobel turned her head and smiled up at her husband.

" Like I'm in a dream…"

She didn't want to sound foolish, but after recently marrying Dickie, and being around little George all the time, she had been missing Matthew so very much and wondered if he had something to do with this. She knew he was watching over her and felt like this was a real miracle.

Dickie saw her eyes sparkling, but her smile quickly faded into a frown.

" What's the matter ? Do you need the doctor?"

" No, no...it's just, I'm worried. My age, Dickie. You heard Dr. Clarkson. I don't want us to be happy over something that may never come to be. I got my hopes up several times before Matthew." Isobel said as a stray tear fell down her rosey cheek.

Dickie slipped his finger gently on her face and wiped the tear and kissed her forehead.

" You're a special woman Bel. I have faith that things will work out. Now I'm not saying we shouldn't be careful, but you're a strong, smart, wonderful woman. This didn't happen by accident. I love you so much and I know things will be alright. It doesn't matter what anyone else says or thinks. This child will be loved and cared for by one of the most wonderful people I've ever known. All that matters is you work on taking care of yourself and little Merton there."

Dickie was so proud of Isobel and wanted her to give things a fighting chance because she had always been a fighter. She wouldn't give up easily. Not on something like this.

Isobel closed her eyes to rest, lying as still as she could. She prayed that Matthew would keep watch over her and what was inside her.

Dickie kissed her forehead before gently sliding his hand across her cheek, admiring how beautiful she was to him.

" Sleep my dear." He whispered.

………………………………………….

TBC……..


	2. Waiting

The next day had come and Downton was bustling about in preparation for Lady Grantham's birthday. The party was going to be immediate family, which meant the party wouldn't be a hassle for the downstairs staff to handle. Under the guidance of Mr. and Mrs. Carson, they saw to every detail making sure their staff had everything ready for the evening.

Just as Carson was standing by after pouring juice for the family breakfast, Lady Grantham brought up Isobel.

" Any updates from mama?" Cora asked her husband.

" Nothing this morning. Clarkson said she would make a recovery but poor mama seemed so shaken last night. But it's nothing to worry over right now, she's in good hands with Mrs. Hughes." Richard replied to his wife as he skimmed the paper.

Cora looked on in surprise at the lack of empathy from her husband, and then over to Mary. Mary had gotten up unannounced and left to her room.

" M'Lady, shall I bring your breakfast to you?" Carson asked.

" If you wish." Mary said softly.

Cora excused herself and headed up to her daughter's room. Carson had just brought breakfast up and closed the door.

" Mary, what papa said, you know he didn't mean it. He is worried for Isobel. It's just- he didn't want to ruin the party mood for tonight, since the past few weeks have been anything but pleasant." Cora said as she took a seat by Mary.

" I'm not stupid, but he could show more sympathy towards her. After all, she is being forced by Dr. Clarkson to stay at grandmama's until Sunday." Mary said with a laugh.

Cora slightly giggled.

" So she will be in good hands, I'm sure with Spratt there and Lord Merton, everyone will see to it that she will be fine. I know you're worried. Slip away after your father leaves for his meeting and check in. I'm sure she would love to see you." Cora said to her daughter.

Mary nodded and finished her food alone in her room before having Anna help her dress.

" Things have been a little out of sorts downstairs without Mrs.Hughes this morning. Luckily Carson is managing." Anna giggled as she helped Mary with her wool skirt.

" That's right. I did forget Mrs. Hughes was over tending to Isobel, although I'm just so worried about her. She is so fond of little George and I don't know what to do if we lost her too." Mary said somberly.

Anna nodded and slipped Mary's coat on and off she went.

Mary made the trek to her grandmother's estate and knocked softly on the door, Spratt answering almost immediately.

The inviting aroma of coffee hit her nose.

" Hello Spratt, I came to check on the patient, might I come in?" Mary asked.

The butler nodded and proceeded to move out of the way, letting her in. He took her coat and hat and Mary made her way into the kitchen where she heard low voices speaking, it was her grandmother and surprisingly her godfather and Mrs. Hughes.

" Hello Lady Mary." Mrs. Hughes stood to greet the guest. Mary nodded at her and sat beside her grandmother, whom was surprised to see her.

" How is Isobel? Is she awake? I'd like to see her please." Mary begged once Mrs. Hughes left the room.

Dickie spoke up, " Isobel is doing much better this morning. She is finishing up her breakfast but I know she'd love to see you. We hate so much to miss the party tonight." He said.

" Don't apologize, I know Isobel would do her best to be there otherwise. Granny, it was very thoughtful of you to help Isobel out this way." Mary said.

" Well, it was the least I could do. I wasn't sure releasing her to Dickie's care alone would be the best idea in the first place." She retorted.

" Grandmama!" Mary exclaimed, before giving her a look.

She bypassed the table and headed up, seeing Mrs. Hughes bringing her tray and walking right past her.

" Aye, Lady Mary, Lady Merton would love to see you. She just had her breakfast." she said.

Mary nodded. She decided to do something, she reached and grasped onto Elsie's hand a moment.

. " Oh Mrs. Hughes, I just wanted to say thank you for caring for our Isobel. She means a lot to me, and little George. If you'd like to go back to Downton to get a rest and see Carson for a bit, I'll relieve you of your duties. Just be back by 4." Mary said.

" Thank you Lady Mary." Mrs. Hughes smiled and nodded her head.

The door was cracked and she could see Isobel reading and sitting up in bed. Her color looked much better. She could tell Isobel was probably putting up a fight to leave and not stay with Violet any longer than she needed too.

She took a breath and stepped into the room.

" Isobel? Sorry to frighten you. I just wanted to see how you were. I've been worried sick about you since yesterday. I had to stop in to make sure you were really alright." Mary said as she took the chair beside the bed.

Isobel turned and grabbed for Mary's hand. She was glad to see her.

" I'll be just fine. Dr. Clarkson will be here before the party to check in. I'm feeling much better after a big breakfast and some rest." Isobel replied, still being vague.

Mary only nodded. She was quiet a few moments and Isobel could see the young woman was deep in thought and could tell by the tears pooling in her eyes that Mary was worried.

" Isobel, you know George and I love you very much. Is everything really alright?"

Isobel sighed softly. She didn't want to say anything yet, to anyone at all. She wanted to plan a long holiday with Dickie so they wouldn't have to answer to anyone and not be questioned. Besides that, Isobel wasn't sure how Mary or anyone else for that matter would take to the news just yet. But she knew that Mary was worried that she was going to die.

" Mary, I assure you that everything is going to be fine. I promise that I'll be around for you and George for as long as God permits me to be. Dickie is an amazing caregiver and he and Mrs. Hughes are assuring that I'm going to be fine in no time." Isobel confidently said.

Mary reached over and did something unexpected, she embraced Isobel and cried into her shoulder letting her guard down. Losing Matthew was painful and emotionally taxing, especially with her son, a wee little babe with no father. Isobel had taken the loss very hard, and during those first few months Mary relied on Isobel to get through it. They had formed a very close bond.

" Isobel whatever it is, I'd like to know, just so Papa and I can help in anyway. If you need better doctors, I'll see to that. Just please tell me, you have my word not to tell another soul." Mary begged.

Isobel was stumped. She wasn't sure she was ready to say anything just yet to anyone, even Mary. They did share a special bond, but if anything were to happen, she wouldn't have to deal with sympathy, or being questioned, which she couldn't stand.

" If Dr. Clarkson says things are looking on the up by Sunday and I'm improving, I'd like to invite you to my home and have Dickie present when we tell you." Isobel chose her words carefully.

She searched Mary's face for a second. Mary nodded in approval. " Very well then. Ring for me Sunday afternoon, might I bring George along. I know he'd be keen on seeing you?" Mary asked.

" Of course. I would love for nothing more. Oh Mary? Try not to worry. I'm going to be fine."Isobel offered her a smile.

Dickie knocked, and peaked his head in.

" I take it that's my que to leave. Mrs. Hughes will be back around 4 o'clock. I must go since we have mama's party this evening. Feel better Isobel." Mary said, before leaving.

Mary walked down the hall and stopped. She couldn't understand what Isobel's big secret was and why she wasn't saying anything. She heard her godfather speaking so she quietly walked back and stood by the slightly cracked door.

" …..I'm glad to see you ate all your breakfast. You must've been famished." Dickie said.

" I was feeling rather hungry when I woke up this morning. Mrs. Hughes helped me change and there wasn't anymore bleeding. I don't want to get my hopes up, but I think things will be alright." Isobel said.

Mary raised a brow, wondering just what was going on.

" Bel, I promise things will be just fine. I haven't said a word to anyone and I know Clarkson won't either…if it makes you feel any better, I think you have the glow of a proud new mum about you." Dickie said as he grabbed her hand in his.

Isobel smiled brightly up at her husband. " You're so good to me Dickie. I'm sorry I gave you quite a scare yesterday." She said softly.

" My Isobel, it's quite alright. I promise. I love you and we will do everything we can to ensure the newest member of the Merton family will arrive safely. Just rest now my dear. Clarkson should be by this evening." Dickie said as he placed a kiss on Isobel's cheek.

Mary's eyes grew wide. Isobel was….she is having…they must be joking…

She peered through the crack to find Dickie rubbing his hand gently over Isobel's stomach and kissing her.

It was true. A baby. Isobel was expecting a baby. But how? She wasn't going to let on she knew quite yet but she hoped that Isobel would be alright and Dr. Clarkson would see to it that she had the best care and Mary would see to it.

As Mary made her way down the stairs, she missed Spratt tapping her on the shoulder, scaring her from her own thoughts.

" Excuse me M'lady, but your grandmother requested to see you before leaving." Spratt said.

Mary nodded and quietly followed behind him into the sitting room. Violet was perched in a chair staring outside.

" How is the patient? Enjoying being waited on?" Violet mused.

" She seems to be feeling better, grandmama." Mary said slowly.

Violet raised her brow at her granddaughter.

" Are you well dear?" She asked.

" Hmm? Oh I'm fine, just worried about Isobel. I've got to run and get ready for the party. See you this evening Gran." Mary said placing a kiss on her cheek before heading out the door.

The walk back to Downton seemed to take forever.

" Isobel is expecting. I just can't believe it." Mary said as she walked. She realized Mrs. Hughes was probably still with Carson and wondered if she knew anything more. She sprinted the rest of the way back through the melted snow.

Mary went up to her room and laid around taking the news in, thinking about everything and wondering if things were really going to be fine. She worried for Isobel and hoped she wouldn't have to suffer another loss. She finally decided it was time to dress for the party so she rang for Anna.

" Anna, I'd like Mrs. Hughes to come help me dress for the party. Do you mind sending her up please?"

Anna nodded. " Of course M'lady."

10 minutes later Mrs. Hughes came right up to the room.

" You needed to see me M'lady?"

" I did...I wanted to speak with you about Cousin Isobel. I want to thank you for helping care for her, as I'm sure dividing your duties between here and Downton and Mr. Carson isn't easy."

Elise nodded, not understanding where she was going with this.

" Mrs. Hughes- I'm sure you're aware that I love and deeply care for Isobel, seeing as though she is Matthew's mother, and George's grandmother, can you please tell me what's going on? I'm worried sick about her. Whatever you tell me won't leave this room. I won't even tell mama or papa." Mary pleaded with her.

Elsie was sworn not to say a word, she didn't want to break the trust she had with Lady Merton. But seeing the worry in Mary's eyes and how nervous she was over the whole thing, she knew she must. After all, she knew that Anna and Mary were quite the confidantes with one another- much closer than a lady's maid should be and knew the news she was about to spill wouldn't be leaving this room.

Elsie sighed and nodded. " Very well, M'lady. But you must not breathe a word of this to anyone at Downton. Lady Merton is with child. Dr. Clarkson said that if the bleeding stops, she could carry it fine. He said Lady Merton was healthy, but just pushing herself too hard. She's not a very good patient, if I may say so. I'm going with her to see the specialist- a friend of Dr. Clarkson's next week. Lord Merton asked if I'd be able to join them. Lord Grantham already knows that I'm taking an absence."

Mary's suspicions were confirmed.

" I'm still shocked by it. I wasn't sure if it was true. Isobel wouldn't tell me anything, she was going to tell me this news Sunday, when my godfather was present and things were alright. I overheard them talking about it before I left Gran's house and now I know. Mrs. Hughes, do you think she will be alright?" Mary searched her eyes.

Elsie grabbed Mary's hands and nodded. " Aye, your Lady Merton is a strong one. Women have been having babies for years. She knows what to do. Dr. Clarkson will see to it that she is well taken care of. There is nothing to worry about. Now go ahead round to the party, it's starting soon. I must get back before Spratt starts calling." She said.

Once the door was closed behind her, Mary sat on the bed, dressed to party but worried to death about the health of Isobel and her unborn child. She knew so much was at risk- her own mother miscarried just by slipping. One wrong move could put both of them in danger. She decided to put Isobel out of her mind and go enjoy the party.

…………………………………………………….

Meanwhile over at the Dowager's, Violet had already made her way to the party, leaving Dickie and Isobel with some privacy.

Mrs. Hughes was cooking with Denker and preparing some food while Dr. Clarkson was checking in on his patient.

The room was silent as Clarkson made his exam. He was able to look over his patient a bit more thoroughly this time. All kinds of thoughts were running through his head. Richard Clarkson had fallen for Isobel and was trying to hide the creeping jealousy he felt while examining her.

He wasn't fond of Dickie Merton and knew Lady Violet wasn't keen on him either, but had learned this was a battle she couldn't win. Both knew Isobel was stubborn and just decided to let her be, but now here was his Isobel, expecting. He wished so bad it was their baby, not Dickie's.

Lucky for him, Lord Merton had stepped away for a moment to retrieve some things from the Merton Estate.

Sighing heavily, he finished his exam. He looked up at Isobel, her face was painted with a worried expression.

" Isobel- since the bleeding has stopped, I think you should progress just fine, however, I don't want you running around just yet.You've gained your appetite back, and I heard the lass's heart. It's strong. I believe this pregnancy will continue without issue as long as you follow my orders." Richard said as he took Dickie's chair.

She nodded, still not speaking. Richard grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. " No more worrying. Things will be fine." He said reassuring her.

Isobel stared into his eyes, seeing past his doctor's facade and could tell Richard seemed a little hurt. She knew he wasn't fond of Dickie and hoped this wouldn't drive a wedge between them.

" Just be careful Isobel. I'll be round Sunday to check in. You're free to leave tomorrow if you'd wish, with the promise to remain in bed." Richard said softly.

Isobel nodded and offered him a smile, still noticing he had a hold on her hand.

He broke their embrace once he heard a knock at the door and stood up quickly.

Denker came in with Isobel's food. " Thank you Denker." She said with a smile.

Denker smiled and nodded her head in appreciation and walked out with Richard Clarkson following behind.

Once he left, Isobel was alone with her food and her thoughts. She dug right into the delicious soup and sipped her tea slowly. She was feeling better both about the fact that she was going to be in her own bed tomorrow, and that she was having a second chance at motherhood.

" You and I have a long spring ahead of us. I can't wait for you to arrive." Isobel cooed softly to her stomach.

Dickie still wasn't back after she finished her soup, so she set the tray at the end of the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep with her hands clasped around her stomach.

Little did Isobel know when she returned to her home with Lorde Merton, things weren't going to be as great as they seemed.

TBC…………………………...


	3. Home

Isobel shut her eyes and rested until she smelled Dickie's cologne and knew he had entered the room. She felt him holding her in bed and as she lay in bed more awake now, she figured he was asleep, judging by the snoring she heard.

She smiled a little and turned her head, seeing him fast asleep. She smiled in admiration at her husband, glad to have him at her side. As she stared at Dickie she also felt a different, more conflicting feeling like she was sleeping next to a complete stranger. She figured her hormones were playing tricks on her and also due to the hour of the morning it was.

Isobel felt hungry and couldn't bare to wake her husband, knowing he could be a grouch if he didn't get enough sleep. She eased herself out of bed and made her way downstairs towards the kitchen. Turning on the lights she scanned around to see what would satisfy her hunger.

" Now let's see…oh cake!" Isobel grinned. She saw a piece of cake left out, from what she assumed was Cora's party and dug right in. Just as she was pouring a glass of milk, she heard slippered feet making their way down the hall and saw Dickie approach.

" Why Bel, it's nearly 5 in the morning. What on earth are you doing up at this hour?" He scolded her. Isobel felt like a young child again, being scolded for being naughty, which didn't happen often.

" Dickie, I was hungry, starved actually." Isobel said as she finished off her cup of milk.

Dickie chuckled a little at the sight of his wife. " I'm sorry to be so harsh on you darling, but if you needed something you can always wake me up, or Spratt or Denker." He said, knowing the tone of his voice probably wasn't ideal in this situation.

Isobel knew in her head that NOT waking Dickie was the better idea.

" I felt bad for waking Spratt or Denker, I'm fine. I'm capable of getting myself food. Dr. Clarkson told me I was able to move about." Isobel argued.

" Alright then. If Dr. Clarkson said so it must be true." Dickie smartly retorted back. He wasn't fond of the old doctor.

" Please just wait for me in bed Dickie. I'm in no mood to argue." Isobel begged.

Dickie didn't budge an inch. Isobel couldn't tell if he was beginning to act like his sons, or if he was a tired and worried father to be. She couldn't tell but she didn't like his attitude. Isobel cleaned her dishes and Dickie escorted her back up the stairs, pulling her arm a little hard for her liking. Little did they know Spratt had heard the whole argument….

Around 10, after breakfast had been served, as Dickie and Isobel were packing to leave, Spratt took the chance to talk to the Dowager. It was a bold move but he knew that he couldn't keep quiet.

" Excuse me, M'lady but might I have a word with you?" Spratt asked, nervously.

" Well of course, out with it." She said, noting Spratt was acting most peculiar.

Spratt looked around and then shut the door, giving them some privacy.

" Well, um, this morning…I heard someone moving about the kitchen and I saw Lady Merton going for a glass of milk and cake. Rather than disturb her, I was headed back to my room when I heard Lord Merton chastising her if you will. I was a bit concerned for Lady Merton so I stayed to listen." He said, letting out the breath he had been withholding.

" Go on…" Violet said.

" He pulled her up the stairs last night. He wasn't acting much like a Lord should." Spratt finished.

Violet inside was worried. She wasn't told of Isobel's condition just yet but she was worried about her and now that Spratt had reported this news of Dickie behaving like a heel, it sort of sent her over the edge. However, being the Dowager, she still maintained a calm exterior.

Spratt wasn't sure if he'd be scolded for his bold statement or if he'd be dismissed, but he had to speak up.

" Very well, Spratt. Thank you for your observations. You may go, but before you do, I'd like you to help Lady Merton with her things when the car arrives and have her speak to me before she leaves." Violet said.

Spratt nodded and left the room. He wiped his sweaty brow and went about his mid morning routine along with Denker until the car had arrived.

Spratt made sure Lord Merton was down the stairs as he fetched the luggage to bring down.

" M'lady, the Dowager would like to speak with you before you leave. She's in the library." Spratt said.

Isobel nodded and quickly pulled her glove up her arm and headed towards the door.

" Spratt, I can't thank you and Denker enough for all you've done for me. It hasn't gone unnoticed. Thank you. Please let Lord Merton know I'll be along in a moment." Isobel said, patting his hand before walking down the stairs.

Isobel headed to the library and took a breath and went in, keeping her hands to her side.

" Well, feeling better I see?" Violet asked.

Isobel nodded.

" You could say that. Violet, I really don't know how to thank you for everything. I'm sure nothing I can do will repay the favor. How about tea at my place, sometime next week?" Isobel asked.

" Sure, I just hope you won't polish off the food before I arrived." She took a jab at Isobel hoping for a retort.

" There will be plenty to go around, I-" suddenly Isobel was interrupted by Dickie's yelling.

Isobel paled.

" I'd better be off. Dickie is ready to return home. Larry and Tim will be stopping by for dinner." She said.

" Very well then. Best not to keep Lord Merton waiting." Violet said rather cold.

Isobel chose not to react to the comment and left. When she got in the car Dickie was going on about the dinner with his sons and daughter in law that evening. Isobel tuned him out and just nodded every so often, keeping a hand firmly clasped to her stomach.

………………………………………………………….

The chauffeur got them home nearly a half hour later while Dickie gently shook Isobel awake.

" Come on darling, we're home." He said.

Isobel groaned a little from her sleepy state and sat up slowly.

" It will be great to get right up to bed. Oh Dickie, I don't think I'll be joining you tonight at dinner. I'd rather stay in bed if you don't mind." Isobel said.

Dickie sighed in frustration. " I thought you said Clarkson gave you a clean bill of health to move about." He replied.

Isobel sighed. " Dickie, I'd rather stay in bed. Please understand." Isobel begged.

Dickie got out of the car, slamming the door. He came around and let Isobel out, yanking her up. It didn't go unnoticed by the staff. Isobel felt ashamed she was letting Dickie treat her like this.

" We need to talk." She snapped at him quietly so no one else could hear. She wasn't letting him, or any man for that matter treat her this way.

The two continued their row in Dickie's office.

" Please be sensible Dickie. I love you. I'm not 30 anymore. I just want to take things easy. Dickie Merton, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I don't like it. At all. I'm your wife and I love you so much. Think about the baby." Isobel begged as she grabbed his hand, much bigger than her own and laying it gently on her stomach.

" What does having dinner with your husband and step children have to do with the child! It's a simple family dinner, you don't even have to cook. You're the unreasonable one Bel, not me." He slammed his hand down on the desk.

Isobel sniffled and decided not to chance anything. She reached for the chair as a wave of dizziness and nausea hit her.

Dickie looked up and saw her face had gone extremely pale. He worriedly wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. He carried her right to their big bed.

" Oh Bel I'm so sorry. Just rest. Please." Dickie worried.

Isobel nodded and squeezed his hand. Dickie rang for the maid to make some tea and he helped Isobel sip it slowly.

" I'll call and tell the boys not to come. You're in no condition to be left alone." He worried.

Isobel could only nod her head in agreement. The morning sickness had hit her fast.

Dickie went in his study and called the boys and then went right back to his wife's side. They took dinner in their room that night, but it was a silent dinner.

Isobel was still giving him the silent treatment. She was so hurt at how he was acting. Part of her wanted to call Cousin Violet and tell her everything. She knew if anyone could whip her husband back into shape, it would be Violet.

…………………………………………………………….

Sunday came. Dickie had gone to church and to see his boys and daughter in law for lunch after, leaving Isobel at home resting…or so he thought.

Isobel wasn't at home at all. After he'd left to church, Isobel had gotten ready and had Clarkson take her into the office. She wanted to talk to him.

Once they arrived, Richard set a cup of tea in front of Isobel who politely drank it. He sat back and stared at Isobel. He could tell she had something on her mind.

There was complete silence except for the clanking of the glass onto the table, before Isobel decided to speak her peace.

" Richard, something's wrong. Not with me- with Dickie. He is being so vile and rude like his sons and he's been short tempered with me. Is it because he is nervous?" Isobel asked this so quietly, for fear someone would hear her speaking of her husband.

The doctor had been fiddling with some papers on his desk until he heard the trepidation in her voice and it worried him.

" Isobel, he hasn't hurt you has he?" Richard worried.

" Oh no, nothing like that." She said placing her hands in her lap. " I just need to know what's gotten into him. He was so sweet and gentle until a few nights ago."

Richard nodded, tugging on his mustache a second.

" Aye, as a new father...or in his case since it's been a while, it sounds like he is a bit nervous and trying to be as protective as possible." He said.

Isobel only nodded. There were several moments of silence between the two before Richard broke the silence.

" My colleague from central London has arrived, and I asked him to come straight here after you called. He has the bloodwork and everything. I'll let him look you over." He said.

Isobel nodded softly. She wasn't in a talking mood...just a confused one.

The new doctor, Dr. Banks came into the exam room Clarkson had and he examined Isobel for half an hour.

" I'd said judging by the size of your uterus you're between 12-14 weeks along, Lady Merton. The baby has a strong heartbeat from what I can tell. Whatever Richard told you to do, keep it up. I'd also suggest eating a bit more. Whatever you can manage to help the baby to grow." He said.

Isobel nodded. She couldn't believe she was that far into her pregnancy, it sort of stunned her. The doctor continued to check her over. Isobel kept her eyes on the small swell of her abdomen. It was begging to round and she loved it.

Richard stood back in the corner letting his friend lead the way on this one. He so badly wanted to sit beside Isobel and hold her hand and comfort her and love her. He shoved those feelings deep down inside. He had no choice.

" Isobel, it's nearly 3, didn't you tell me Lady Mary and Master George were stopping in?" Richard said.

" Oh! I completely forgot. If the exam is complete do you mind dropping me back home, if it's not too much trouble?" Isobel asked.

" Of course. As long as Dr. Banks is finished." Richard said acknowledging his friend.

" She is free to leave. You're strong Lady Merton. I believe the baby will be just fine. I'll see you back next month. I know you're in great hands with Dr. Clarkson here." He said.

Isobel nodded. " I'm in very good hands. He is one of the best." She smiled up at him.

The men left the room so Isobel could get dressed. Once she did, Richard drove her home.

" Isobel, I'm genuinely happy for you and Dickie. You deserve this." Richard spoke up.

Isobel smiled and placed her hands gently around her stomach.

" It's a miracle. I've never been so happy." She said. Her voice had faltered a little as she said it, but did her best to let on everything was alright.

When they pulled in, Isobel noticed Dickie still wasn't home and Lady Mary would be there at any moment.

" Oh- Dr. Clarkson, Dickie isn't home and I'd feel better having you here when I tell her the news. Do you mind staying? I'm just so nervous." Isobel begged.

" It'd be my pleasure too. Whatever you need. Just remember to keep calm." Richard said as he helped her from his car. Isobel nodded in reply.

The two headed inside, Clarkson giving Isobel his arm as she led them to the drawing room.

The maid had already prepared some snacks and drinks for Master George.

Clarkson had Isobel sit on the couch and joined her. The two shared a laugh about something that happened at the hospital when Mary and George were announced.

" Look George, grandmama!" Mary said to the little boy. He went right for Isobel and she hugged him close.

" Hello little George! Look how handsome you are! The most precious little boy I've ever laid eyes on." Isobel sweetly talked to him.

" Dr. Clarkson, what a surprise to see you." Mary said making her way over to him.He stood up to greet her.

" I was just checking in on Lady Merton here, she is much better. For once she's actually listening like a patient should." He chuckled.

Mary smiled and laughed a little. She knew Isobel was a terrible patient. She loved to care for others.Mary was glad to see she had been taking care of herself. She looked healthy. As she studied her, she noticed the swell of her stomach against her dress and smiled a bit.

" George, how about you show Dr. Clarkson the car outside while Grandmama and I have a talk." She told her son. Having taken the cue, Richard grabbed for the tyke and took him outside leaving the women alone.

" Are you well Isobel? You look better." Mary asked.

" I'm feeling wonderful. The rest really did me good. I need to take my own advice, I suppose." Isobel said with a smile.

" Is Lord Merton back yet?" Mary raised a brow.

" Dickie is out with his sons for the afternoon...I recall telling you the three of us should talk, but I think I'd rather discuss this in private. There is some news I want you to know before anyone else finds out. I'd rather no one know a thing, but...a woman can only hide this for so long. Mary, Lord Merton and I were given the most unexpected blessing you could say. I wanted to wait to tell you until we found out things were on the up." Isobel paused taking Mary's hands.

" Mary, Lord Merton and I are going to have a baby." Isobel's face seemed to light up as she said it. She grasped Mary's hands a little tighter knowing the news was probably shocking to her.

" Dr. Clarkson has given me strict orders and I've been careful to follow them. The baby seems healthy as am I. I'm going to fight for this Mary because I want this child. I miss Matthew terribly. The pain is still there. I lost 3 before him and the hole got deeper when Matthew passed. I just know things will be fine." Isobel said.

Mary offered her a smile and a hug to Isobel's surprise. She was so shocked at her response, expecting her to be disgusted. Mary was truly happy for Isobel.

" Isobel, I'm very happy for you and your news. I know this child is very lucky to have you as it's mother. Little George is just like his father in every way and makes the days that are hard to get through, better. I'm sure Clarkson will take great care of you. Lord Merton is excited for the news?" Mary asked.

Isobel nodded. " So it seems."

Mary found that to be an odd answer but nodded. " I'd like to take you to pick things out for the nursery. I'm sure nanny can watch George for a few hours. I'll have Carson get a car and bring you to Downton and we can start getting things together." She offered. It was the least she could do for Isobel.

" You're a kind soul Mary. Thank you. Thank you for everything. I trust you won't tell a soul about this. But I'd like to announce it when I'm further to the family. If you could arrange a dinner at Downton. I'm sure it would be easier that way." Isobel said.

" We'll plan something. Maybe you should speak to Granny before. I'd go with you." Mary said.

Isobel chuckled, " I think you're right. She'll definitely be at a loss of words then."

The two continued to chat until Dr. Clarkson came in with a tired George. He hugged Isobel goodbye and Mary took him back to Downton.

" How'd she take the news? I didn't see her run out here." Clarkson teased.

" She was gracious about the whole thing. Mary and I have such a close relationship and I'm grateful for it. She is right about one thing, before I share my news with the family, Cousin Violet ought to be told in private." Isobel said.

" Maybe I should be with you when you and Dickie break the news. I'll come with smelling salts. I have a feeling this news may send her to the floor." He chuckled.

" I'd best be off. It was a lovely afternoon with some great news all around. Good day Lady Merton, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to call. I'll come right over." Clarkson said.

" Thank you again Dr. Clarkson, for everything." Isobel smiled.

With that, Richard departed from the house. Isobel decided to retire up to bed until Dickie arrived.

TBC...

i would love to thank everyone for the reviews!! They are so kind!!!


	4. Dinner

Several weeks had passed and Isobel was progressing wonderfully. She had been resting more and really following Dr. Clarkson's orders. To show for it, she had a growing belly.

The child within seemed perfect and content and Isobel wanted to keep things that way. She declined many invitations and mainly kept to herself stating that she was busy or Dickie wasn't well...she needed to keep stalling.

Dickie of course had come around the bigger she got. He was fearful the baby could come at any moment due to their ages, but based off what the doctors were saying, Isobel was fine.

She was nearing 7 months and with the okay from both Dr. Banks and Dr. Clarkson, she was allowed to share her news.

It was nearing the hour of the party and Isobel was laid up in her home, trying to rest as much as possible for the party to take place that evening. Isobel wasn't sure what the others would say and knew upstairs and downstairs would have a mouthful to say.

The biggest concern of all was cousin Violet. There was no denying now that Isobel had put on weight and she knew Violet would be taking a jab at her, especially once she heard the news.

Dickie came in with the most gorgeous bouquet of flowers for her. He kissed Isobel on the lips sweetly.

" You're glowing my Bel. You look absolutely wonderful. Don't worry about a thing. Tonight, I'm right by your side, holding your hand." Dickie mumbled to her ear as he kissed her neck.

Isobel moaned in delight under his touch, grateful her hormones gave her the hots for her husband.

" Dickie...I just want everything to go right tonight. I'm well aware everyone in the Crawley family may not be satisfied with the news we announce, but I just don't want to be hated...after Matthew died, I felt like the family only included me because they had to. Not because they wanted to. They felt sympathy for old widow Crawley. I'm afraid this could strain things for could. Cousin Robert isn't fond of shocking news like this." Isobel stated.

Dickie cupped her face gently in his hands and wiped the tears gathered in her eyes.

" Isobel, please relax my darling bride. If they aren't happy with the news, I know one person that's completely thrilled- me. Your loving husband. You're giving me a child, Bel. You're not the only one that gets a second chance. You're giving me that second chance, to get it right. You're going to be a wonderful mother to our child and I know she will be the most beautiful little girl in the world because she is half of you!" Dickie exclaimed.

With tears down her cheeks flowing freely, Isobel laid her head in Dickie's chest, wanting to savor and bottle up those words forever.

" Oh Dickie. I love you. You sweet man." Isobel said.

They laid together with their hands clasped around Isobel's rapidly growing midsection. Dickie pulled her silk negligee out of the way revealing her pale and creamy freckled skin. He caressed her belly carefully and spoke softly to their child.

Isobel looked down and stroked Dickie's hair as he talked lovingly to the baby, her heart melting with every word.

" We best be getting dressed to leave. Mary planned the dinner at 6, sharp." Isobel murmured not wanting to leave the comforts of home.

Dickie put his tux on and helped his bride up from the bed and helped her dress. Isobel wore a long black dress with a gorgeous dinner jacket that concealed her growing bump nicely. She carefully pinned her hair up and put on her jewelry and the chauffeur was waiting for them.

Although he wouldn't show it, Dickie was nervous. He hoped everything went right for his Bel. He prayed no one would make a scene.

………………………………………………………..

Meanwhile back at Downton, the staff was running around making sure everything was in its place ready to serve the family for this special dinner. Lady Mary had wanted the evening to go smoothly.

After Anna dressed her for dinner, Mrs. Hughes found her way up to Mary's room.

" Excuse me, M'Lady, a word?" Elsie asked.

" Of course. Come in and close the door." Mary replied. She sat on the bed and motioned for Mrs. Hughes to take the chair.

" Is everything ready downstairs for tonight?" Mary asked.

" Right as rain. I've informed the servants to be on their best behavior tonight." Elise said, to calm Mary's nerves.

" Right. Well, one can only hope things actually go to plan. I do hope everyone will be supportive of Isobel. I'm most worried about Gran. I'm just glad Dr. Clarkson will be in attendance this evening." Mary said with a smile.

" Aye, oh no...it seems a storm's on the way." Elise said as she noticed the dark clouds settling over the Abbey.

Mary felt her stomach drop, she had a sinking feeling.

" Don't worry Lady Mary, Lady Merton has you standing behind her. I'm thinking of her in spirit." Mrs. Hughes remarked before heading back to finish her duties.

…………………………………………………………

The clock struck 6 and everyone minus the guests of the hour were present and Mary was worried. What if Isobel had gone into labor from nerves? What if they were stuck in the storm?

As everyone filed into the dining room, Dr. Clarkson came to Mary's side. " Relax. I'm sure they are on the way. Isobel is going to be fine." He told her.

The two suddenly saw the doors open and spotted Dickie and Isobel making their way inside. Mary hurried down the stairs to greet them.

" Sorry we were late. The rain was coming down quite hard." Dickie apologized.

" Quite alright, we are glad you two made it. Clarkson and I were beginning to get worried. Dinner is being served, let's eat." Mary told the couple.

Isobel slowly made her way up the stairs. Mary was right by her side. " Thank you for doing this. Dickie and I are grateful. Whatever the outcome, I'm just glad I get to eat a good meal out of it." Isobel smiled.

Mary had the menu made up to Isobel's liking and Isobel was very hungry.

" Ah look who could finally join us- Cousin Isobel, Lord Merton. It's a pleasure to see you both." Robert said standing to greet the two.

Violet stared on at Isobel, observing her expanded appearance. She took a sip of wine as Mary took a seat beside her.

" Gran, aren't you glad to see cousin Isobel?" Mary asked.

" I can't miss her now." She retorted.

Lovely, Mary thought.

After everyone was served, chatter began around the table. Isobel was deep in conversation with Edith about some journalism work she was doing.

" Oh Isobel- you look positively radiant this evening. I couldn't help but notice your skin is just glowing." Cora commented, causing most of the chatter to quiet down.

" Really? That's all you noticed?" Violet added.

Mary shot her Grandmama a look.

" Oh, thank you. It could be from the rain. We were caught in the downpour." Isobel chuckled.

" Well, we are so happy you and Lord Merton could join us. I know mama has missed you so, and so has little George." Cora added.

Isobel accepted the complement and squeezed Dickie's hand under the table.

Dessert had been served and everyone was headed to the drawing room for after dinner drinks and conversation. The rain could be heard beating at the windows. It was really coming down outside.

Dickie Merton was standing by the window, worry knitted his brows. " I had Carson tell the maids to prepare a room for you and Isobel for the night. I absolutely forbid you and Isobel to drive back, not in her condition." Mary said.

Dickie nodded in appreciation. The two stared on as Isobel made her rounds with everyone chatting like normal.

Lord Grantham took his seat and the others sat too.

" Well, I'm not sure what the occasion was for, but this dinner was an exceptional one thanks to Mary and her planning." Robert said, smiling over at his daughter.

" It was just a chance to bring everyone together papa, and I was especially glad Lord Merton and Isobel could be in attendance. It's been quite a while since we've seen them." Mary responded.

" It has. Dickie old sport, you seem to be looking quite refreshed. You and cousin Isobel must've taken holiday." Robert said with a laugh.

The room was silent now as everyone was intently listening to Dickie's reply. Edith always enjoyed when Cousin Isobel shared stories.

" You could say that." Dickie said as he grabbed Isobel's hand in his own.

" Actually, Isobel and I have some news we'd like to share with you all. It's the reason for the gathering this evening." Dickie replied.

Isobel felt her heart beating faster as the word baby nearly escaped his lips.

Her husband gave her a loving look. He smiled at her.

" Don't keep us guessing." Cora said in anticipation.

" I do hate suspense. It usually disappointing." Violet muttered.

Clarkson gave a wink at Isobel from across the room as he sipped his brandy. It gave her the boost of confidence she needed.

" Well, what Dickie is trying to say, is that we are so appreciative of the Crawley family. Without you all I wouldn't have come to know some of the great people Downton has in its midst. I never would've met Dickie, or ended up with a wonderful daughter in law like Mary, or an adorable grandson. The night I had fallen ill at the Dowager's, I had so many people caring for me that made me fight to get better. I know I'm a horrible patient, however, it didn't stop cousin Violet from extending the utmost hospitality to Dickie and myself. Dr. Clarkson also delivered some news to us that has been both shocking and exciting, which is why Dickie and I haven't been out lately." Isobel paused, seeing she had the attention in the room.

" No need for a pause Isobel, get on with it before Noah steps foot on The Abbey's property with an ark." Violet said.

Isobel ignored the comment and continued.

" Well, Dr. Clarkson gave Dickie and I quite a fright when we discovered the news. I broke the news to Lady Mary first because she is by marriage my daughter in law and the mother to my only grandson. When she didn't run for the hills, it gave me the confidence not to either...so what I'm trying to say is that, Lord Merton and I are expecting a child." Isobel finally let it all out.

Gasps filled the room. Dickie grabbed Isobel's hand in his squeezing it, proud of her for telling the family like this. Richard figured out he better speak up quickly before the room began to hound Isobel.

Carson stood in the corner with his eyebrows raised at Barrow. The two were in shock, as was the Carley family.

" Aye, it's true. Lady Merton is doing exceptional. She has the glow of good health about her. As her doctor I can assure you both Merton's are doing splendid." He said.

Richard couldn't mutter one word, neither could Cora. Violet this time didn't even have a comeback.

" Oh my God." She said breaking this silence.

" Cousin Isobel, is it true?" Edith asked curiously.

Isobel nodded and had Dickie help in removing her dinner jacket. She remained seated unsure of what was to be said next.

Robert stood up to the surprise of the family and walked right over to Isobel and Dickie.

" Good show old man." Robert grinned as wide as a Cheshire Cat and shook Dickie's hand in delight. Cora smiled and hugged Isobel as did Edith.

" Splendid news. This is so exciting. Carson! Refill the drinks, we shall have a toast." Cora said.

" Yes M'lady." Carson replied. He went around filling the glasses and stood back giving the family privacy, despite the Dowager that remained speechless in the seat.

" To The Mertons!" Robert toasted.

Mary smiled in delight as she watched the two being embraced by nearly the whole family.

She knew her Gran was in shock, and eventually would get over it. She giggled a little at the fiery woman.

" It's the first time anything has rendered your Grandmama speechless." Cora whispered as she came to stand by Mary, whom in return laughed.

Violet stood, a hush fell over the room. Isobel squeezed Dickie's hand unsure of what was about to come out of her mouth.

Robert silently prayed that whatever came out of his mother's mouth would be civil.

" Well, I certainly must say mostly everything that comes out of Isobel's mouth never leaves me unable to speak. While this news is shocking, I know Lady Merton has proven that nothing can hold her back, except me, but I'd like to toast to you Cousin Isobel. Just don't get any ideas about bringing the child round my fine china." Violet said holding her filled red wine glass towards the couple with a cheeky smile, causing Isobel to laugh a little.

Everyone toasted the couple yet again and decided to get a betting pool going on whether it was going to be a boy or girl.

" I'm hoping for a girl. I'd like the chance to have a clean slate. Isobel and I both were blessed with boys so a little girl would be a welcomed change of events." Dickie replied with a smile.

" Girls are great. I love all of mine for different reasons of course. I'm glad Cora and I were able to raise some amazing women." Robert told Dickie.

The rain had let up and the family continued to talk a while.

Everyone remained in the drawing room chatting in the dark. Dickie felt Isobel lean into him, a soft moan escaping her lips.

" Bel? What is it?" Dickie whispered into her ear as he wrapped an arm around her.

" Everything is fine. I'm just tired." She replied, which wasn't true. Isobel was having a few bad back pains, which she prayed wasn't an early labor symptom. If she sat for too long her back would ache. She was only 34 weeks along and had 5 left to go.

" Mary had a room made up for us, why don't we retire and head up?" Dickie asked.

" I'd rather be in our bed, but if it makes you feel better, we can stay." Isobel replied.

Dickie stood and helped Isobel to her feet before wrapping his arm around her.

" Isobel and I are retiring for the night. We want to thank everyone for such kind words and especially to Lady Mary for being a gracious hostess and being there for Isobel when she's needed her." Dickie said to the crowd.

" It was our pleasure." Mary responded with a smile.

Isobel and Dickie left the room and changed for bed. Isobel had just laid down when there was a knock.

" Come in." Isobel called, as she sat up.

" Aye, it looks as if I'll be staying in as well. The rain has sunken my car in the mud. I'll be here until the afternoon looks like. Mind if I check you over?" Clarkson asked.

" Sure." Isobel said, relieved their doctor was close by.

Dickie had emerged from the bathroom and had taken a seat by his wife. He grabbed her hand and sat close to the bed.

Richard had covered her lower half with a blanket as he examined her. He looked around a bit and felt her belly before speaking to the couple.

" Everything looks as it should.The wee one feels head down. You may start to experience some discomfort in your back, so try to take baths. The lass feels as though she has really grown in size." Clarkson was surprised. He had only seen her for a checkup nearly 4 weeks ago. The baby felt nearly full term, maybe even a little larger.

" I've had some slight discomfort with my back already, I had the same with Matthew for weeks until he was born." Isobel replied.

" I'd like to keep an eye on that. If anything changes in the night, I'm just down the hall." He said, before bidding the two goodnight and going to bed himself.

Dickie curled up to his wife, so proud of her. He was happy everyone was so supportive. He was so worried word would travel to Larry and Tim, but he tried to push those thoughts out of his mind.

" Oh Bel, you didn't so great tonight. I'm proud of you. Let's get some rest so we can be on our way in the morning. I love you my darling." Dickie said planting kisses on her neck and then her lips.

" I love you so much Dickie Merton." Isobel said softly before she shut her eyes to sleep.

…………………………………………………………

Meanwhile downstairs, everyone had tucked in for the night, except for Charles Carson and Elsie Hughes Carson. They were sitting in the kitchen having a nightcap.

" You really are quiet tonight Charlie." Elise noticed. Her husband usually had a lot to say, but tonight he had been rendered speechless by Lady Merton's news.

" It's just...shocking I suppose. Lady Merton and Lord Merton having a little one at their age. The family, even the Dowager seemed happy for them." Carson said.

Elsie smiled. " It is great news. She deserves it. After losing her son, I too would take it as a great blessing. Children are a blessing, aren't they Charlie?" Elsie said.

" Yes Mrs. Carson, yes they are." He said, looking down at his adorable wife with a smile. He grasped her small hand in his large one and held it carefully.

The two were staying at the Abbey because of the rain. They retired to bed after finishing a glass of Carson's favorite red.

………………………………………………..

Morning came at Downton and everyone took their breakfast in their rooms.

The staff was working hard at making extra breakfast for the guests. The house was buzzing and full of life downstairs even if everything upstairs was undisturbed.

Cora and Robert talked as they ate.

" I'm so happy for Dickie. The old chap needs an heir he can leave his money too. His sons are both ungrateful and dreadful. I sure hope they don't come round to bother Cousin Isobel before she has the baby. The last thing they need to do is deliver early." Robert was genuinely concerned now that he knew the news.

Cora agreed." I'm sure they are doing everything they can to prevent them from finding out. I know Isobel would be worried sick if they did."

A few rooms down, Dickie and Isobel had just woken up. They were laying and he was holding her close and had his hands laying across her stomach feeling the baby flutter around.

" How do you feel?" Dickie asked as he kissed his wife.

" Mmmm, better since you're holding me. I'm a little achy. I'd like to go home after breakfast." Isobel said.

Dickie raised a brow.

" Bel, are you sure? You're back was hurting last night too." He was ready to get Clarkson from down the hall as he rung for breakfast.

" Relax Dickie. I'm alright. I promise. This baby isn't coming for a few more weeks." Isobel frankly said as she sat up in bed.

Sitting up, she realized that it was suddenly easier to breathe which meant the baby was getting ready to come. She was feeling heavier by the minute.

Once the two ate, they bid farewell to the family and hurried back to their own home.

Isobel took a bath and settled into bed reading a romance novel. Dickie was packing for a business trip.

He had some family business to tend too and really hated leaving Isobel in her condition. She looked ready to deliver at any moment.

" I'll be back in two weeks. I've alerted the Crawley family to keep an eye on you while I'm gone dear. The minute anything changes or you even think for one second the baby is on the way, phone." Dickie said as he sat beside his wife.

" I promise. We will be just fine. I still have to work in the nursery. Cora, Mary, and Edith were planning on stopping in tomorrow to help me finish decorating." Isobel said softly.

Dickie grabbed her hands in his giving them a gentle squeeze before putting his hand on her stomach.

" You be a good girl and listen to your mum. No early appearances until after my trip. Stay in for papa." Dickie ordered earning a swift hard kick to his hand.

Isobel winced.

" She's heard her father loud and clear. We love you. Now hurry on before you miss the train." Isobel kissed him once and off he went.

……………………………………………….

The next day was busy for Isobel with Cora and the girls over helping with final nursery preparation. They had a very taxing day and Isobel turned in early.

The two weeks Dickie was away, Isobel kept herself entertained at home with records and enjoying food that Mrs. Hughes delivered from Downton.

One night, around 7, Isobel was home alone after giving their help the night off. She was enjoying a great book and had just gotten off the phone with Dickie when she heard glass breaking down the hall.

All the lights in the house were off except the bedroom where Isobel was relaxing.

" Dickie? Is that you dear? I'm sorry the lights are all off." Isobel figured it was her husband.

" Dickie?" She called again.

After no answer, she eased herself off the settee and headed down the hall, to discover a man pointing a gun right at her. He was masked and clearly ready to shoot.

" Don't move!" He yelled.

Isobel froze in fear. She dropped her book.

" Come with me!" The man snarled.

" Show me where the money is. All of it. No tricks!" He yelled right into her ear.

Isobel cringed and nodded. He shoved the gun into her back as she made her way down the hall to where Dickie kept most of the money. He had the rest in a bank, the family account.

The man pillaged around and grabbed what he could and gagged and tied up Isobel. He roughly pushed her into his car, presumably stolen, and drove.

Isobel wasn't sure how long they were driving until the car came to a rough stop.

" Get out! Hurry it up!" The man exclaimed as he shoved the gun harder into her back.

Trembling, Isobel got out as fast as she could. She heard running water and wasn't sure exactly what was about to happen to her…

She luckily had on clothing and shoes from her errands she had run that afternoon and hadn't taken them off. The man came to a clearing and knocked Isobel over the head and covered her body with the leaves surrounding it and left her for dead.

………………………………………………………….

Morning had come and Isobel was still unconscious. She was well hidden under the leaves that had fallen. The man had tried his best to leave her for dead where no one would find her.

As dawn approached, Robert Crawley and Tom Branson had been out hunting and shooting with a few men and Robert's new dog, a gift from his mother. The men were making their way over the bridge when a few of the game dogs began barking like mad running from the group over towards the wooded area off the trial.

" Oh, could be a fresh kill." Tom said.

As the men strolled over, Tom began to see something unusual. He turned up some of the leaves with his foot and saw a hand.

" LORD GRANTHAM!" Tom yelled.

Robert hurried over and saw what the dogs had unearthed. It was a gagged and bound Isobel covered in dirt.

" Oh dear god. It's Isobel. Someone go round and fetch the car, NOW!" Robert panicked.

Tom has a feel of her pulse, it was weak.

" We don't have time to wait. We need to get her back to the Abbey and call Clarkson immediately!" He said.

Robert nodded and worked on untying Isobel from her restraints. Tom had her in his lap gently rubbing her hands.

" Isobel- can you hear me?!" He asked. A quick flutter of her eyelids told Tom she was coming too.

" Isobel, don't worry! Everything will be fine. The car is on the way. Can you hear me?" Tom repeated.

A moan escaped her lips before she opened her eyes halfway. A splitting headache left her dizzy. Her hands were numb from being tied behind her back and her mouth was dry. She was so worried for the baby.

She spotted Robert by her side holding her hand gently.

Her eyes rolled back as they moved her to the car.

Isobel came too once more at the Abbey. She felt warm and comfortable. A rag was on her head. She took a deep breath and rubbed her belly hoping that Dickie was by her side. As she opened an eye, she saw the room was empty besides the head maid, Elsie Hughes. She so badly wanted Dickie.

" Dr. Clarkson, she's awake." A Scottish voice urgently called.

Isobel heard the door open and saw Dr. Clarkson hurry in.

" Is- is my baby alright?" Isobel had tears in her eyes worrying she would suffer another loss. The images of that horrible nasty man from the night before replaying in her mind made her worried for her baby.

" Isobel, everything is just fine. I don't want you getting up or moving just yet. Lord Merton has been made aware of the situation and is on his way here. Once you've had some rest, we can discuss with police what's happened to you." Richard said squeezing her hand gently.

Isobel felt a sigh of relief escape her lips. Her baby was still safe and tucked away in her womb. Still growing away. She wiped her eyes and accepted the cup of water that was left on the nightstand.

Richard put a few pillows behind her, letting Isobel sit up. As she did, Isobel felt a sharp pain and gasped.

" Anything hurt?" He asked.

" No. I'm fine." She lied, staying quiet.

" Just get some rest for now. Lord Merton will be arriving soon.I'll be out in the hall if you need me." Richard left his patient alone, telling the family she needed her rest.

Isobel grabbed the pad and pencil left near her bedside and wrote down exactly what happened before it escaped her. She wanted to make sure she had every last detail about the robber down. As she was finishing up, she felt a sharp pain. She gasped.

" Not now- please not now." Isobel pleaded.

Her head, still a little sore was no match for the twinges of pain was feeling. She felt the need to walk around and ease them off.

Isobel sat up completely and took a breath before standing to her feet. She grabbed onto the bedpost for support and walked over to the window.

It was a sunny day. The brightness from outside caused her head to tense up again in pain. Moving back toward the bed, a moan escaped her lips.

She refused to accept the fact that she was having a few labor pains. This baby would not come now. It couldn't.

She grasped the side of the bed, as she felt a new pain hit her. " OHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelped a bit too loudly. She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth and bit her lip to keep from screaming, hoping not to alarm any of the family or Dr. Clarkson.

Suddenly she felt something burst within her and soak her dress and the floor beneath her. Her eyes went wide when the next contraction came right ahead.

" DICKIEEEEEEEE!" She screamed with all she had.

This time, Carson heard the faint yelling.

" Um, excuse me, M' Lord, it sounds like Lady Merton is in distress." Carson told Lord Grantham.

Mary hurried up right away. Without knocking she threw open the door to find Isobel breathing hard. She hurried to her side and saw her dress and floor were wet.

Clarkson came in followed by Lady Grantham.

" Her waters have broken. She's having the baby. Someone needs to locate Lord Merton, quickly." Mary ordered.

TBC……...


	5. Baby Merton

" Mary, you stay with Isobel, I'll go see if there is any word on Lord Merton." Cora said.

Mary stood back in anticipation, watching Isobel get herself through labor as if no one else was in the room. She was a strong woman.

Clarkson left Isobel as she was to labor how she liked. She had a firm grip on the bedpost and was really uncomfortable.

Mary grabbed her hand and dabbed the cool rag on her forehead as Dr. Clarkson checked to see how fast things were progressing.

" Aye, things are moving fast for you Isobel. The little lass is not wanting to wait for her father. You're nearly there." Clarkson said.

" That's wonderful news, but I want Dickie." Isobel said with tears streaming down her face. She gripped the bedpost with both hands, letting Mary's go.

Dr. Clarkson pulled Mary aside. " She's about to give birth. Get Carson to boil some hot water and bring up some towels and blankets." He told her. Mary nodded.

" Isobel you're doing great. Don't worry I know Lord Merton won't miss this." Mary squeezed her hand as Isobel was taking a rest, leaning against Dr. Clarkson for support.

Just as Mary was headed down the hall to find Carson, she found Dickie rushing up the stairs.

" Down the hall, good luck!" Mary called.

Dickie rushed right in as Isobel was bracing for another contraction. One right after another. Her body had done this 4 times already. She knew exactly what to do.

" Oh my Bel, I'm here. I'm right here." Dickie said with tears in his eyes as he saw the look of pain on Isobel's face.

She sobbed as he embraced her, her belly in the way. Dickie held her close as she steadied herself against him. Dickie hadn't been in the room when his wife delivered their sons, but he sure as hell wasn't missing this.

Isobel laid her hand on his chest and gripped his arms. He held her hips and swayed them side to side.

" Ohh Dickie, I was so worried you wouldn't make it. I couldn't keep her in. I'm sorry, if anything happens I'm so sorry." Isobel interchangeably sobbed and apologized to her husband.

" Isobel Merton, don't you apologize for anything. You've kept her safe inside of you for almost 9 months. She's ready to meet us. A little on the impatient side like her father, but she's ready and so are we. I love you so much." Dickie said as he kissed her hair, oblivious to one of the maids bringing in towels and water into the room.

Isobel was zoned out focused only on Dickie bracing herself against him as a massive contraction ripped through her body. This one was different. She felt the baby shifting and moving down. This was it.

" I-I feel the baby. She's coming." Isobel sniffled as she stared up at Dickie.

He too was misty eyed as his wife said this. He couldn't believe they were close to meeting little baby Merton.

Clarkson returned from across the room letting the two labor alone and eased his hand up to check things out.

" Isobel, start pushing. She's ready." Clarkson said.

" OHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Isobel cried out.

" Beautiful my dear. You're doing splendid."Dickie replied as he pressed his hand into her back.

" Great progress Isobel. She's crowned. Take a moment before you push again." Clarkson told her.

Isobel took a few breaths, she was feeling dizzy and her ears were ringing. Dickie felt her body go limp against his own.

He nearly dropped her. He supported her weight and clasped his arms around her and held her up.

" Bel? Isobel my darling? Clarkson what's wrong with my wife?" Dickie worried.

" I'm not quite sure. We need to move fast.Quick, lay her on the bed. We have to do the rest of the work." He ordered.

Dickie laid his wife on the bed anxiously waiting for her to move.

" Hold her leg against your shoulder- there. Aye, that's it. When I say push, push down on her stomach as hard as you can. We have to pull her out the rest of the way…just a moment...okay Lord Merton,NOW!" Clarkson shouted.

Dickie pushed with all his had against Isobel's belly and counted to 10. Her face had paled and he was so worried for his wife but their baby needed to be born.

" Very good! Hold on a second, I've got to turn the shoulders…..okay push hard again. Give it all you've got!" Clarkson ordered once more.

Dickie pushed as hard as he could as the blonde haired baby slipped right out of its mother. Dickie gasped as he witnessed the birth of his child. It was the most glorious thing he'd ever seen.

The little limp thing didn't move. Dickie worriedly watched as Clarkson cut the cord and took the baby to where his supplies were set up across the room. Dickie stayed by Isobel's side.

" Everything will be fine Bel. Our beautiful baby is here. It's gorgeous." Dickie said, sounding less than hopeful. He wiped a tear from his eye.

Clarkson was across the room rubbing and patting the back of the little Merton child.

" Please cry. Please. Your mama and papa have been wanting you. They've been waiting a long time for you." He whispered.

Finally, the little baby began to ball up it's fists and made a small cry before it opened its eyes.

" Ahh there we are my wee lass. You're a quiet one." Richard sighed in relief. He bundled up baby girl Merton and handed her to her father's waiting arms.

" You have a beautiful, quiet lass there Lord Merton." Clarkson said smiling as he handed the tiny bundle to Dickie.

" You mean? That's my- my daughter?" He asked.

Dr. Clarkson nodded.

Baby girl Merton took her father's finger and held it tightly as she studied his face before shutting her eyes.

" Lord Merton, please go wait with the family. I need to tend to Isobel and see what I can do." Dr. Clarkson said bluntly.

Dickie took one last look at his wife and headed down the hall with the quiet bundle.

The Crawley clan was awaiting news. Carson opened the door and everyone gasped as Dickie Merton appeared with a bundle in his arms.

" Little Lady Merton has arrived and she's perfect." Dickie said. He was beaming like a proud new dad as everyone looked on.

" And Isobel? How's Cousin Isobel fairing?" Violet Crawley asked.

Dickie's smile turned into a frown.

" She had some complications during delivery. Clarkson is working on her now. For now we must hope that everything will be alright." He said.

Robert Crawley came up beside Dickie and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

" She'll be alright. Cousin Isobel is a fighter."

" She's too stubborn to be anything but." Violet retorted.

She didn't want to lose the woman she had grown to love like a sister. Sometimes they disagreed but Violet had grown close to Isobel. She knew Dickie was worried sick. He could see it on his face, even as he stood with his daughter in his arms.

…………………………………………………...

Nearly an hour had passed and still no word on Isobel Crawley. Everyone was growing worried. Robert was pacing and Mary had gone pale.

Dickie was speaking softly to his daughter as he gave her a bottle.

" She's beautiful." Violet stated as she took a seat by Dickie.

He nodded. " That she is, she's Isobel's spitting image. How I love this little babe dearly." He responded not taking his eyes off her.

Suddenly Carson opened the door. It was a first since Mrs. Hughes brought up the bottle for unnamed baby Merton.

Clarkson had a bundle of blankets in his arms. He nodded to everyone in the room.

" She's resting. The delivery was hard, but Isobel will be fine.. It seems as though Lord Merton, you and Lady Merton have twins here. You've got two daughters." Richard announced as he made his way over to Dickie.

" Two of them? Oh Bel...my precious Bel." Dickie's eyes watered as he took the other smaller baby into his arms.

" You should be proud. Dickie old man, those are two of the most adorable girls. Cousin Isobel will be pleased to meet them." He smiled as he peered into the blankets.

Dickie examined each of his daughters. Both of them had a little hair and their mother's facial features, and his nose. They were little and perfect, and tiny. So very tiny. He held one bundle in each arm, proudly.

" My beautiful girls."

" George will be so excited to meet his aunts." Mary smiled.

" You can take your girls up to meet your wife. I'm sure she'd love to be properly introduced now." Dr. Clarkson said, knowing tired Isobel was eager to meet the babies.

Dickie carefully stood up and Clarkson helped him up the stairs.

He quietly entered the room, seeing his wife laying in bed, sleeping peacefully.

" Bel. My precious wife. Wake up darling, I think there is someone you need to meet." Dickie said softly as he kissed her head.

Isobel blinked a few times and turned her head.

" Dickie?" She whispered.

" Yes my beautiful wife. Look, look at our darling girls you've given us. They are absolutely beautiful like their mother. You were so brave Isobel and I'm so proud of you." Dickie said as he gently placed the bundles on her lap.

Isobel stared down and her eyes watered. She thought the last chance to have a baby was Matthew. He was her miracle. Now, here she was, with Dickie by her side and two more miracles. She smiled at Dickie.

" They're so beautiful. I love you Dickie. I love you so much. You're the best father and husband." Isobel said.

He moved to the edge of the bed and gently sat Isobel up in his lap. The smaller baby girl Merton was moving about in her blankets.

Isobel laid her on her chest and she found her food rather quickly. She rested her head against Dickie as he watched her nurse.

" They need names my love. Any ideas?" Dickie whispered.

" I think so- Emmaline Violet Merton, and Mary Elizabeth Merton. If you like them." Isobel said.

" They are perfect my darling, just perfect." Dickie responded.

TBC...

Thanks to everyone that has followed along! I hope everyone is enjoying the story! Thanks for all the reviews, they really mean a lot!!*


	6. Changes

Isobel awoke the next morning seeing Dickie asleep with two bundles in his arms. It was quite a sight.

She felt sore but much better than the day prior. She looked down at her deflated belly happy to have the twins on the outside but missing their kicks on the inside.

It was a sweet sight to see Dickie with the babies. Her heart nearly burst with pride.

One of the blankets began moving, so Isobel gently reached over picking up Emmaline to nurse. It all felt so natural. She couldn't believe she had the chance to become a mother again, especially with Dickie by her side.

" Hi, precious darling girl. I'm so glad to have you. I'm glad you and your sister decided to arrive early. You do look so much like Matthew did when he was born, only much much smaller. I can't wait to show you pictures when we arrive back home. Your big brother is watching over you." Isobel cooed gently as her daughter nursed.

She couldn't believe she and Dickie had twins. She felt very blessed.

After eating, Emmaline settled onto her mother's chest and fell back asleep, full and content.

Just as Isobel was about to lay back and close her eyes, Dr. Clarkson came in.

" How are my patients doing this morning?" he asked Isobel in a hushed voice.

" Splendid. Emmaline ate a good bit. Mary is still sleeping. I saw her little hands moving about from the blankets so I think she may be waking up." Isobel replied, her eyes glowing.

Clarkson took Emmaline and gave her a checkup after checking her mother while Isobel nursed Mary.

" Dr. Clarkson, thank you for everything. I just wanted to say you've been such wonderful support for Dickie and I these past few months and I know we couldn't have made it this far without your care and guidance." Isobel said just as he was wrapping Emmaline back up.

" Aye, anytime. You're like family Isobel." he smiled as he handed her the now sleeping baby.

Once Mary finished he looked her over too, giving them both a clean bill of health.

" I spoke to Lady Grantham this morning. I'd like for you to remain at Downton for at least two weeks. The police are also wanting your statement about the ordeal which I told them you'd give them once I gave them the okay to come to speak with you. I know you need your rest and to gather your strength. Your body will need quite a lot of recovery and it won't be easy." he bluntly stated, still angered over the way he found her when he arrived at Downton.

He too wanted to see the person that attacked Isobel brought to justice. Everyone did.

Isobel paled when she remembered the horrors of what went down two nights prior and nodded.

" It needs to be done sooner rather than later. I wrote down everything I know for the police before I went into labor. Give it to them and tell them to drop in at the end of the week." Isobel responded handing him her written statement for police.

" Aye, I'll do just that. I will be back to check in on you at the end of the week. If anything changes have the family ring for me right away." Clarkson said before leaving.

Isobel fell back asleep with both her girls cuddled onto her chest sharing a blanket. She smiled as their two tiny heads poked out from the top. She kept the blanket and her dressing gown over them so they'd stay warm.

…

Isobel awoke a few hours later seeing Dickie rocking the girls in his arms. He was sitting and holding them close and smiling down at them.

" Dickie?" Isobel called.

" I'm here my darling, right here." he said sweetly kissing her head.

" Mrs. Hughes just brought up some food. You need to eat a little something. Doctor Clarkson's orders." Dickie said.

" I'm starved." she said, laughing a little.

Isobel gratefully took the trey and devoured her food. Dickie was glad to see her finishing off her food. Isobel knew she had to eat more in order to feed her babies and keep herself healthy. She surprisingly felt like she had a little bit of her energy back, which she used to sit up and hold her babies.

" I'd think we should let the family in, don't you? After all, this is their house. I think I'd like Mary to come in first." Isobel said to her husband and he readily agreed. They wanted to formally introduce the babies to the family.

The others had been begging to see the babies and check in on Isobel. No one had seen her since before the birth. After Mrs. Hughes came and got the empty food tray, she sent Mary up.

Mary came in and saw Isobel cuddling both the babies and sweetly talking to them as Dickie sat on the end of the bed watching his wife in delight.

" Oh, Mary! Do come over here. I'd like to introduce you to the babies." Isobel said, smiling softly at her former mother-in-law.

Mary sat in the chair and looked at the two babies, snuggled right up to Isobel. " The one closest to you is Mary Elizabeth, and the other is Emmaline Violet."

Mary looked at Isobel. " She's named after you. After Matthew's death, you were so strong and now look how far you've come. I am always proud of you Mary and I wanted to name her after my dear Matthew's love of his life. We both love you and Dickie does too." Isobel said as Mary hugged her gently.

" I don't know what to say. You're a wonderful person Isobel and these two are lucky to have you and Lord Merton as their parents. George is excited to meet them. He's been asking to see Gran's babies." Mary smiled and she held little Mary Elizabeth in her arms.

" I think the three of them will be fast friends, with little Sybbie of course too." Mary replied.

" Of course. It'll be good for them to have family present in their life." Isobel said. She looked over at Dickie. She could tell he was a little hurt over the comment. The Crawley family had a pretty tight bond compared to his own.

Isobel knew this troubled him and felt bad for her husband. He held Emmaline close and didn't speak.

Mary could sense the two needed to talk so she handed her namesake back to Isobel and bid them goodbye.

Once the door was closed, Isobel reached for Dickie's hand and squeezed it.

" I'm very proud of you. I see Emmaline is very smitten with her father already. Dickie- this is your second chance. I love you so much. Our daughters love you already. Don't be upset. We can't change the past." Isobel said.

Dickie looked into her eyes and smiled lovingly at his wife before kissing her lips deeply, making her gasp for air. She always knew the right thing to say.

" I love you Lady Merton." He replied as he kissed her once more.

…..

Two weeks had come and gone. Isobel was on the mend and able to go home. She was a little nervous about leaving and hoped that things would be alright at Crawley house, now Merton house since she'd invited Dickie to move in with her.

The twins were doing splendidly and growing much too fast for their mother and father. Isobel wanted them to stay small forever. She savored the late nights and loved waking up seeing Dickie asleep holding the babies. Her love for him grew even more and she was glad Violet talked her into chasing after him and not being a hypocrite.

She admitted she was madly and completely in love with Dickie Merton.

As they pulled up at the house, Dickie helped Isobel out. Her face had paled considerably. She was a little nervous being back after two weeks. The last time she'd been here, the kidnapping had occurred.

Dickie could sense her nervousness and anxiety so he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Her maid opened the door and let them in, the staff was waiting and all eager to see the newest additions to the Merton Home.

" Welcome home, Lord and Lady Merton. You have two beautiful little girls here." Isobel's elder maid, Ellen said. She smiled softly at the two tiny heads sticking out of the blanket.

" Thank you, Ellen. I'm glad to finally be home." Isobel smiled slightly.

Dickie didn't let go of Isobel and led her right up to the nursery. Dickie laid the girls in their cribs and stood to hold Isobel in his arms as they peered into the bassinets. They were both very happy standing and staring at the two little bundles.

" Nanny Woods should be arriving from York tomorrow morning so you and I can go out for your appointment with Dr. Clarkson and lunch if you feel up to it?" Dickie whispered.

Isobel nodded.

" I'd like that very much." She responded and laid her head on his chest. Dickie pulled her in as close as he could and they stood for a bit watching their little tiny babies napping away.

Isobel finally pulled Dickie to their room to turn in for the night. It had been a long day at the Abbey bidding everyone goodbye and eating dinner before heading off for home. She was tired and ready to sleep. Dickie agreed to get up if the babies did but so far they had been excellent sleepers and he was glad.

Isobel slipped into a silk gown and Dickie watched her, sneaking little glances at her from the bed. He had been reading a book but snuck looks at his wife. She was so beautiful to him and never ceased to take his breath away.

She felt a little self-conscious as she took off her robe, leaving her silk gown clinging to her as she undid her hair for the night. Her fuller figure was attractive to Dickie and it took him everything he had to resist making love to her right then and there.

As she undid her hair, she caught a glimpse of Dickie staring at her from his book.

" Dickie Merton! You keep your eyes on that book." Isobel scolded.

" Why my dear? I can hardly keep focused when you're sitting and looking so breathtaking." Dickie said, laying his book down.

" None of that's true. I'm still swollen and fat." Isobel groaned.

Dickie walked over and placed his fingers against her shoulders. Their skin coming in contact, creating a current of pleasure running through Isobel. Dickie pulled her up gently from her night table and grabbed her hands, staring her down.

" You're the most beautiful woman Isobel Grey. I think you're ravishing no matter what. I'm the luckiest man to be married to you." Dickie whispered in her ear, making her tingle from the feeling of his breath against her neck.

She blushed deeply, not feeling attractive at all to him, but he disagreed. Isobel looked amazing to him. He hummed and slowly his hand crept around her waist, and before Isobel knew it he was slow dancing her over to their bed.

He kissed her hard and pushed her up against the bed, not breaking their embrace.

Isobel wanted to feel him, she needed it. Their first night alone. She moaned as his hands roamed over her body. He caressed her bottom and gently laid her down on the bed and crawled up beside her to hold her close.

" Get some rest my darling. I love you endlessly, Lady Merton." he kissed her.

" I love you too, Lord Merton." Isobel replied as her heavy and tired eyes closed.

She snuggled right up against him. It was peaceful for a few moments before little cries woke them both.

Isobel and Dickie both let out a laugh.

" Don't worry. I've got it..." Dickie replied with a smile.

*TBC*...

Author's note: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They are meaningful! I've had some health issues related to my heart recently ( I'm 22 and healthy) that have made me quiet over here. I'll start posting 1-2 chapters a week hopefully. Writing has been a great escape for me. I've been trying to rest but with work- I usually come home wiped out! I promise the next chapter will be fantastic!

XO.


	7. Tea Time

**3 months Later…...**

It had been quite an adjustment for Isobel and Dickie, but the two were happy and savored the late-night feedings and being able to bond and hold two little miracles their love had produced.

Luckily upon his insistence, they had gotten a nanny so Dickie could get Isobel to relax and take more breaks. She was very hard on herself and wanted to not miss anything. But their nanny was amazing and they were grateful to have her.

She was splendid with the girls and Isobel would hardly put them down. Dickie usually was holding one of the girls at all times. The two were very attached and very devoted parents. Dickie was obsessed with his daughters and loved spending every waking moment with them and by Isobel's side, seeing as her recovery was a slow but good one. Their nanny constantly had to pry the kids away from them for naps and of course she would do their nightly feedings.

She had recovered fairly quickly but found staying home was the best option between dealing with her exhaustion and the girls nursing every few hours.

She did miss socializing and being with the family and having time with Dickie and was grateful after adjusting to nanny Woods, she was able to do things again and have a sense of normalcy and routine with Dickie.

Isobel had been planning a light lunch right around the girls' nap and had invited Isobel, Cora, and Mary and little George. She was eager for George to meet his aunts and see the babies. She hoped he would take to them well, like he took to his cousins.

Dickie was glad the girls were healthy and growing and looking more and more like their mother each and every day.

Dickie sat holding one of the twins as Isobel was getting dressed for her tea. He was staring at her in the mirror as she was getting herself ready.

" You look so beautiful, Bel." He smiled softly at her.

Isobel smiled at her husband in the mirror watching him rock the baby as she pinned her hair up.

" You tell me that every day." Isobel blushed.

" Because it's true. You are so beautiful and I love you." Dickie said giving her a smile.

" I love you too." Isobel said.

The nanny came in and grabbed Mary.

" You know what time it is Lord Merton. She has to go down for her nap." Nanny Woods scolded Dickie with a wink. She already had the other baby down for her nap.

" I can no longer deny it. There is nothing better than holding a baby." Dickie said laughing.

He noticed Isobel's expression sadden.

" My Bel?" Dickie worried once nanny left the room.

" Oh Dickie...it's the hormones. I just don't want them to grow up. I'd like them to stay little forever." Isobel sniffled, trying not to have tears cascading down her face and ruin her makeup. She had been very emotional as the twins grew. As each month passed she was more and more upset about it.

Dickie pulled his wife up from her dressing table and hugged her close. " I wish I knew how to make things better for you. It can't be easy." He said.

Isobel sniffled and managed a small laugh. " I'll see Doctor Clarkson next month anyways for a checkup. Maybe he can give me something." Isobel said.

" Maybe so." Dickie said. He had been worried about his wife. She had started acting very odd just two weeks before. She had been stuffing her face and awfully sensitive and he wasn't sure how to help her. She tried to convince him she was fine all the time.

Dickie pulled her close and kissed her before their maid cleared her throat.

" Excuse me, M'lady, but your guests have arrived." She said rather quietly.

" Thank you, I'll be right down." Isobel said, her cheeks and Dickie's growing red with embarrassment from being caught in their kiss.

Isobel pulled away and smoothed her hair back in place before hurrying down the stairs.

" Granny!" George called running to her legs and grabbing them.

" Hello, Master George! Look how big you've gotten!" Isobel grinned as she hugged him close.

_My how he looks like Matthew..._

She stood to hug Mary and Cora. Edith was with Bertie away on a trip.

" Mama hasn't arrived has she?" Cora asked.

" Not yet. I'm excited for her to meet the girls. After all, one of them is her namesake. I know she won't get near babies but I know she will love them." Isobel said, smiling in confidence.

" Those girls are precious, I'm sure she'll love them." Cora winked.

Dickie came down and greeted the two and little George. He was excited to see Grandpa Dickie.

Dickie took him outside to walk and play giving his wife alone time with her family. The Dowager pulled up just as Dickie was taking George off for a walk.

" Ahhh, Dickie Merton. Enjoying some time with Master George are we?" Violet said smiling at the two.

" Yes! Just letting Isobel enjoy the afternoon. She deserves some time to enjoy tea with the ladies. Master George and I are going into town." Dickie winked.

" How lovely. Don't spoil him too much, Dickie." She said with a chuckle before heading inside.

Violet headed in, seeing Isobel, Cora, and Mary all standing around chatting.

" Has the party already started?" Violet asked.

" Gran. So glad to see you. It's never a party until you arrive." Mary said appeasing her grandmother, causing Isobel to laugh.

" Mary is right, there is no party without you." Isobel said.

" Of course not." Violet quipped as she moved passed Isobel to take a seat.

Violet stared is Isobel and noted she looked happy and had the glow of a new mother on her face. She was glad things had worked out for her. Very glad. It was simply exhausting trying to play matchmaker to her cousin.

" Shall we sit? I want to enjoy a good lunch before the girls wake up." Isobel said.

Isobel led them all to her dining room and they enjoyed a light meal. Isobel was feeling very hungry and the others took note of her hearty appetite.

" Lunch not quite filling for you Isobel?" Violet asked.

" I've been finding myself more hungry these past few weeks. It's probably because of the babies." Isobel smiled. The twins had very hearty appetites.

" Speaking of which, you haven't had the pleasure of meeting them formally, mama." Cora said to her mother-in-law.

" Ah yes. Granny, you must meet them. George has been asking to see them too." Mary replied as she took a sip of tea.

Isobel smiled warmly at her former daughter-in-law across the table. She knew it would take some convincing and was hoping the girls would be on their best behavior for Violet.

Just as she rang for the nanny to bring the girls down, Dickie came back with George. He had a new toy in his clutches. The 4-year-old was holding his hand and had a toy in the other, which he was clearly proud of.

Isobel smiled as he ran right for her.

" Did grandfather Dickie spoil you?" Isobel smiled warmly, as she rubbed a hand through George's hair. He grinned and nodded, showing everyone his new stuffed animal bear.

Before more could be said, nanny came down the stairs with the maid and the girls. Dickie readily took them both in his arms. " Hello, my beautiful little girls. We have some company that wants to meet you." He cooed down to them.

Isobel couldn't help but smile at her husband and his gentleness with the babies.

George was still in her arms, he broke free and hurried over to Dickie who was now sitting on the couch. Both girls were lying still in his arms observing everything around them.

" Donk, may I see?" George asked.

" Of course you may. This is Mary Elizabeth and Emmaline Violet." Dickie said as he laid each of the girls on a pillow in his lap. George smiled at them and gently kissed the tops of their heads.

Violet nearly choked up, one of them had her middle name? She cleared her throat and tried to get rid of the mist glazing over her eyes. She was touched by the gesture

Mary looked over and saw Violet looking down, examining her cup of tea and smiled a little, knowing she had been overcome by hearing the baby's name.

Isobel had now joined her husband on the couch, helping little George hold one of the babies.

" Look mum, look!" he exclaimed. Mary walked over and saw George holding one of the twins. She smiled down at her boy. She longed to give him a sibling and knew he'd be a great big brother.

Cora smiled in delight at her little grandson. He did so well with his cousins and she knew he'd do equally as beautiful with the twins.

" They, fortunately, inherited Isobel's nose." Violet said as she peered into the blankets. She was surprised at how small the girls were. She forgot how little babies were and how fragile they seemed.

She appreciated how caring and hands-on Dickie Merton was, making an effort to be in their lives. Most men left the work to the nanny or wife, but she knew Dickie really cared. He was making an effort for the lost time not spent with his kids.

Isobel looked over at Violet and caught her staring into the blanket at the girls.

" They are lovely, Isobel." Violet said.

Isobel smiled and nodded. Little Mary started to fuss in George's arm.

"How charming, they take after Dame Melba at such an early age." Violet commented, earning a chuckle from Dickie.

"That they do. They could give her a run for her money. _Especially_ when they are hungry." Dickie replied as he handed off Mary to Isobel. She left the room to nurse.

Dickie took Emmaline and held her close rocking her back and forth. She stayed asleep.

" You're a good father Dickie. You make Isobel very proud. I can tell you two are very much in love." Mary said.

Dickie smiled up at his goddaughter. The family was really encouraging about the babies and were very supportive.

" We are having dinner Friday and would love for you and Isobel to join us." Cora said as she gathered her things to leave.

" Sounds delightful. I know Lady Merton and I will enjoy the evening. Thank you for the invitation." Dickie replied.

He was excited for a date night with his wife. Lord Grantham was hosting a small party for Rose and they were going to have an orchestra. He knew he wanted to take Isobel into town to get her a new dress to wear. She deserved it. To him, she deserved the world.

….

The next day, Dickie took Isobel to town when the girls were napping.

" Dickie, what are we doing here?" Isobel asked her husband as he pulled her to the dress shop.

" Well- we have a special party to attend Friday at The Abbey and I wanted to get my wife a new dress." He smiled wickedly at his wife.

" Oh, Dickie! You wonderful man." Isobel grinned.

He kissed her cheek and they headed right in. Isobel got a gorgeous gown in navy. It was more fitted than she normally wore but it looked amazing on her. Dickie could barely speak. She never failed to take his breath away.

" My beautiful wife." Dickie murmured when he pulled her to him.

They bought the dress and it was being delivered to their home. Crawley house was theirs. It was home. They loved it. Dickie didn't miss the estate he had, except for the gardens. He was glad to have a home with Isobel and two beautiful girls.

After they got the dress, Dickie took them for a quick lunch and then they headed home.

Isobel and Dickie walked home. Isobel was rather quiet. Dickie had looped her arm through his and she kept a tight grip on it but remained silent.

" What's the matter?" He asked.

" Oh...I was just thinking about the night of the kidnapping."

Dickie stopped walking and held her close.

" Oh Bel…We need to see if the police have leads" Dickie rubbed her back.

" Dickie...I think I need to tell you something about that night. The reason why the police haven't had any leads." Isobel hung her head, with tears in her eyes. She had been trying to keep it all to herself. She didn't want to make a fuss about it.

" Bel? What's wrong? What is it?" Dickie was so worried about his wife. Isobel wasn't saying a word. She was taking deep breaths, worrying her husband.

She started to sob and couldn't stop. She just cried right into Dickie.

" Just tell me, sweetheart, please. Do you know who did it?" he asked.

Isobel nodded into him. She pulled him tighter to her and mumbled the name into his coat.

" Izzy, just tell me." Dickie begged.

" I- it was Larry's friend." Isobel said before she started to hyperventilate.

" Which ONE?!" Dickie pulled her away so he could look her in the eye. " Tell me, Bel."

" Martin..." she sobbed.

Dickie pulled her close and didn't let her go. He hurried them out of sight and to a bench so Isobel could explain how she knew.

" I recognized his voice and I saw the scar across his hand." Isobel managed in a small voice after a while.

Martin had a very distinctive voice and he knew if what Isobel said was true, it meant that the whole thing had been planned and organized by his son, Larry. He wondered if somehow word had gotten to Larry that Isobel was pregnant and the goal all along was to kill her and the baby?

He knew he had to speak to his son. This was the lowest of the low. If what Isobel was saying was true, Dickie couldn't let this go. Not this time. If he proved this was calculated and planned he hoped all parties involved were punished to the fullest extent of the law.

" I couldn't bear the thought of facing him in a court Dickie, I couldn't." Isobel begged as she squeezed his hand.

" Shh...let's get back home. You need your rest. Let me handle everything my Bel." Dickie said as he kissed her head. She felt exhausted and drained from her sobbing.

Dickie got her home and in bed and went to go see his girls. The nanny had fed them and they were squirming around so Dickie grabbed them up and held them close.

" My beautiful little girls. Let's go check on your mama." Dickie cooed to them.

They had her eyes and every time Dickie stared at them, he teared up. As he made his way to their room, he saw Isobel was lying in bed staring out the window not asleep like he thought.

Dickie walked right over and laid the twins in her lap and sat beside her in bed.

" Hello my precious ones. It's time we take a nap." Isobel smiled sweetly down at her girls. She was tired and knew they were too. She snuggled them up on her chest and fell right asleep holding them.

Dickie kept a close eye on them as the 3 slept before sneaking down the hall to make a phone call.

…..

"...Larry...we need to _talk_."

TBC….


	8. Taking Charge

A few weeks had passed and all seemed well in Crawley house. After a phone call to Larry, Dickie felt reassured that when he would visit his son at his old estate the whole matter would be settled and cleared up.

Isobel thought that the business with Larry's friend was settled and everything was alright. Little did she know…

Isobel awoke one morning a few days later feeling around for Dickie. She noticed the bed was cold and opened her eyes to discover he wasn't there.

" Dickie?" Iosbel called. She wondered if he was up with the babies.

Her maid came in and informed her that Dickie had gone out an hour before but he'd be back.

Isobel's heart began to race- was he going to confront Larry in person? They had spoken a month ago and since then nothing had happened. She teared up hoping he hadn't left.

No sooner had she put on her house-coat to check on the twins, Dickie had walked through the front door.

She sighed heavily when she heard his voice. Before going into the nursery she hurried down the stairs and saw Dickie with a brown sack in his arms.

" Dickie!" She threw her arms around her husband and kissed him, which was rare for them to be so affectionate in the open with their staff watching.

Dickie pulled his wife in close.

" I didn't know where you went. I was worried. Do I smell bread?" Isobel asked.

Dickie laughed, but the concern on her face made him pull her in closer.

" I'm here Bel. I'm sorry to have frightened you. I just went to get us some fresh bread from the bakery this morning. I needed a walk to clear my head. I hardly slept a wink last night trying to figure out what I'm going to say when I see Larry this weekend...But let's not talk about that now, let's eat breakfast." He said soothingly as he rubbed her back.

Isobel took his arm and they went into the kitchen where he had a feast prepared for them. Isobel kissed his cheek, Dickie was always so thoughtful and observant.

He loved his family very much. Truthfully he too was worried about the conversation that would transpire with his son. He hoped they could settle this business and see to it that Martin was punished for what he had done and he prayed his son had no involvement whatsoever. He had a feeling in the back of his mind, it was a scheme conjured up by Larry and of course he had someone else do the work for him. He didn't want to believe that his son would stoop so low and harm Isobel while pregnant, but he felt himself grow angry at the thought.

He knew if Martin didn't act alone he was going to take drastic measures to see to it that both Martin and Larry and any other parties involved were punished to the highest extent of the law and he had plans to disinherit Larry while he was at it. Dickie would see to it that he was going to show Larry he meant business.

They sat down at the table, a feast before them. Eggs, fruit, and now fresh bread. Isobel munched on a little of each. Dickie noticed her lack of appetite the past few days. He made light conversation with her hoping to make their morning better...

Isobel and Dickie enjoyed their breakfast in peace. The house was quiet because Nanny Woods was feeding the twins their breakfast. They were 5 and a half months old and growing up quickly.

After breakfast, they went up to the nursery to see their girls. Isobel grinned as she saw them. She was always so happy to see her babies. Dickie grabbed Emmaline and Isobel took Mary in her arms and she laid her head right on Isobel's chest.

" Look how big they're getting my Bel." Dickie said, beaming with pride.

" They are! Time is passing far too quickly." Isobel replied.

" Excuse me, Lady Merton, it seems you have a phone call." her maid said. Isobel raised a brow.

" Who is it?" Isobel asked.

" Not sure ma'am." her maid replied. Isobel got up and handed Dickie the other baby and took the call in her study.

As the voice on the other end carried on a conversation, Isobel was growing pale. After the conversation began, she instantly had a flashback and knew who was on the line.

" ...As I said before lady, you even squeal or run to the police, I'll make sure you won't be breathing." the chilling voice said. It was Larry's friend. Her attacker.

Isobel's breathing hitched as she heard this.

" We won't say a word." she said to him in a small voice.

The line clicked and the conversation was over. Isobel feared the worst and wanted to tell Dickie so badly. She wasn't sure what to do and didn't want to die.

She sat at her desk staring into space thinking about what to do. She knew Dickie had confronted Larry but he paid no mind to what his father had said, and she figured he told Martin they would be seeing each other in just a few days. Isobel hopes Dickie wasn't going to mediate this time for Larry, or Martin for that matter.

Isobel was shaken from her thoughts by long slim fingers grazing her shoulders. Dickie didn't want to scare her but after half an hour, he was starting to get worried.

" Isobel, you're terribly pale is everything alright?" Dickie asked.

Isobel looked up at him, her eyes locked in his. She shook her head and the tears pooled in her eyes. He knew by now something was really wrong because his wife wasn't one for crying.

He instantly feared the worst. " Is it Cousin Violet? Mary? George? What is it darling? Are you sick?" he asked once more, grabbing her hands in his.

" Dickie...it was...M-M-Martin…" Isobel said, pulling him closer. She was shaking slightly, trembling as he held her.

" Martin? What? Are you sure?" Dickie asked, pulling her away so he could see her face. She was trembling and nervous.

She nodded. " We really need to speak to the police. I'm afraid if...if..if I don't press charges he'll kill me. He said he could. It was wrong for you to call Larry. He must've told Martin you two planned on meeting." Isobel stated softly in fear she'd burst into tears.

Dickie's own face paled. He felt horrible for taking matters into his own hands and reaching out to Larry, because now he had stabbed him in the back and this time he was certain if he didn't alert the police they were in danger. He was angry at the fact that he figured if he talked to his son face to face that they could settle this, but what was he thinking? The chap nearly killed his wife and daughters. He knew Larry had to be involved now- after having his doubts before not wanting to believe his son would stoop so low. He was going to police.

Thinking quickly, he got an idea. " My Bel, why don't we call Lord Grantham and see if he'd let us stay at The Abbey until Martin is in custody? I'd feel better about things if we were there." Dickie suggested.

Isobel was too stunned to comment. " Let's get you in bed and I'll make some phone calls." Dickie replied as he helped her up.

………………………………………..

A few hours had passed and Isobel and Dickie were sitting in the lounge with the family while the twins were in the nursery with the other children and their nanny.

Robert had called the police over to their house to take a full report once Dickie had called. He knew they weren't safe at Crawley house alone and figured the little family would be better off with them at the Abbey.

He had grown fond of Dickie and the two became close after Isobel's pregnancy. Dickie thought Robert was a great father and had gone to him for advice and chats countless times chatting over drinks and cards.

Once the police arrived, Isobel had paled even more and looked sick. She grabbed onto Dickie's hand once she began to speak.

Isobel nervously was recalling her story to the police. Both Tom and Robert were sharing details as well. They were surprised to learn the identity of the suspected attacker and Tom was livid. Very livid.

He had grown fond of Isobel, becoming almost like her surrogate son, and it shattered him when he unearthed her body in the state he did. He wanted to give both Timothy and Larry a piece of his mind for his constant torment to Isobel every chance they got, but especially Larry. He had done a number on Isobel, and beat her down with her words, making her feel less than and unworthy. He felt terrible for her and could see the incident had emotionally scarred her. She was pale and withdrawn.

Tom looked worriedly to Cora as she and Dickie were talking to the police and stepped over to her side.

" Larry Gray deserves to rot in prison for this whole setup. He must've become angry upon finding out that Isobel was expecting. But the question was how- how did he find out?" Tom whispered to Cora.

He knew Dickie wouldn't have uttered a word about the pregnancy. He didn't know anyone in their family that would've spilled the news. They had kept things very hush hush around their house.

Cora shrugged. " It doesn't make any sense, unless he had someone relaying information or spying on them. Maybe the staff at Crawley house? No one in this house would consider themselves responsible for this." she replied in affirmation.

They loved Cousin Isobel and she couldn't think of anyone at the Abbey wishing her harm.

Cora was snapped back into reality upon the cop stepping over towards them.

" Until we can apprehend all parties involved for questioning and arrest, I think it would be best if Lord and Lady Merton stayed here." the cop spoke quietly.

" Of course. We had no intention of making them leave until this whole thing was sorted out. Thank you so much." Robert replied sticking his hand out towards the cop. He shook it, bowed to Cora and left.

" Now hopefully things will be sorted out. You both take all the time you need to- Isobel are you alright?" Cora worried. Isobel had stopped talking as they talked and her lips were tightly pursed together.

Mid conversation, Isobel had grown extremely pale. A soft moan escaped her lips. Before she could say anything, she got sick right then and there.

"Tom...go tell Carson to get-" Robert ordered his son in-law, but stopped talking upon seeing Tom halfway out the door.

Cora and Robert weren't sure what to do or what was wrong. Dickie knew Isobel was embarrassed and he gave her a loving look as she leaned back into him.

"I am terribly sorry. It seems as though we've caused enough trouble around here today." Dickie apologized.

" Nonsense, Dickie! There is nothing to apologize for. I'll just ring for Clarkson and have him come round." Robert said rushing to the phone across the room.

Cora touched her arm gently. " Isobel, let's get the maids to draw you a bath." she suggested.

Isobel nodded and Dickie helped her to stand. " I'm so sorry Cousin Cora." Isobel apologized once she felt steady.

" No need for an apology." Cora put her hand up in protest. As they left the room, Cora spotted Mrs. Hughes and pulled her aside telling her about the mess in the sitting room.

" Don't worry M'lady, we will take care of it right away. I'll have Anna go and draw Lady Merton a bath." Mrs. Hughes said.

Cora smiled at her and nodded and helped Dickie get her up the stairs.

……………………………………….

Isobel sighed in relaxation as her body slid into the warm water. She rinsed off and then Dickie got her a thin white cotton dressing gown to wear and she slid under the blankets.

Dickie pulled a chair up to the bed. " Dr. Clarkson shall be here soon." he replied as he grabbed her small hand in his.

Isobel nodded and laid back.

" I know you haven't felt well all week. I've noticed. I'm awfully worried about you, Bel." Dickie said, knowing that statement would probably earn him a glare.

Surprisingly, she didn't protest him on that one, she actually agreed. Isobel had been feeling horrible.

" I've been feeling just dreadful. Hopefully it's nothing." Isobel replied. Dickie nodded his head. Isobel shut her eyes and her breathing slowed indicating that she was in fact asleep. Dickie had an inkling of what could be wrong with his wife. Everything was exactly the same as it was before. He also noticed the changes in her appearance. He knew every inch of his wife.

A smile played at his lips, hoping Dr. Clarkson would confirm his suspicions.

After dozing off for 15 minutes, Dickie heard a knock at the door and saw Mrs. Hughes enter with Dr. Clarkson at her side.

Dickie nodded and signaled for him to enter the room.

After Dickie stood back letting Dr. Clarkson look his wife over, he finally walked over to him.

" Lord Merton, I finished examination. Might we have a chat?" Richard asked.

Dickie nodded. " Indeed." Dickie replied unsure of what he was going to say now.

They went to the corner or the room while Clarkson put his things away. Dickie decided to just ask because he had an inkling. " Dr. Clarkson, is...is Isobel expecting?" he asked with a smile.

Richard swiped his mustache between his fingers and he nodded.

Dickie gasped in delight. " That's the best news I've heard all week, Doctor!" He replied happily shaking Richard's hand.

" Aye, so it seems. Although, I know she can be a worrier, I think it's best if Lady Merton isn't made aware of the situation until she's had some time to sleep." Richard stated causing Dickie to raise a brow.

" Is everything alright?" Dickie wanted to know. He knew Dr. Clarkson wasn't giving him the full answer.

" I'm not entirely sure…" he replied before leaving the two alone.

TBC…...


	9. Confrontations

Dr. Clarkson left stating to the family that Isobel would be fine and just had a virus and rest would help, maintaining the secret of the Merton's yet again as he left.

Dickie sat by Isobel's beside, very worried. His smile had faded.

" We made it through once, I'm sure we can do it again Isobel. You're strong and I love you so very much." Dickie whispered to her as he held her hand.

…………………………..

A few days had passed and Isobel was back on her feet, feeling much better and back to normal. Dickie hadn't mentioned the baby to her yet because he wanted her to focus on getting plenty of rest, but he figured she already knew.

The cops came during lunch, the family all eagerly listened to what they had to say.

" We were not able to locate anyone by the name of Martin or Martin Patterson. We approached Larry Grey and discussed matters with him. Unfortunately he has gotten a lawyer and unless we can prove he was involved, we can't arrest him. I do have police keeping watch on him though, Incase there is any suspicious activity. Mister Martin seems to have fled. But we are doing all we can to locate him. I do think you'll be safe to return to your home." The cops said.

Dickie wasn't satisfied with that answer and slammed his fist on the table, startling everyone.

" I'm sorry but I simply can't accept that." Dickie stated, as he stood. Isobel grabbed his hand in her own and squeezed it signaling for him to calm down.

" Dickie, please. We can settle this in private. We know you've done everything you can. My husband and I will talk things over and figure out what to do next. Thank you." Isobel said.

The cop apologized once more before leaving. The others remained quiet and Dickie took a seat.

" Forgive me for my outburst. I just want what's best for my family. Larry is a coward and knows we've got him pinned." Dickie shook his head and felt defeated.

Mary gave them a reassuring smile and changed the conversation to clear up the elephant in the room.

Isobel remained quiet and finished off her soup and a second piece of bread, feeling like she couldn't get enough.

After luncheon, he and Isobel headed back to Crawley house and got settled. Nanny Woods played with the twins while Dickie and Isobel took a walk. Dickie noticed Isobel hadn't said one word since speaking to the cop. He couldn't read her. Her lips were tightly closed together meaning she was in deep thought.

He was right. She was in deep thought. Their year and a half of marriage had been exactly as she had predicted. His sons had found ways to interfere. She felt like it was all her fault and hated seeing Dickie so upset. She knew she would have to face this problem head on, alone. Without Dickie.

Isobel decided something needed to be done, even if it was drastic. She wanted to put an end to this all. Little did anyone know even Dickie for that matter understand how badly the behavior of his children got to her. She hated to see Dickie so upset and hated to see the poor man that wore his heart on his sleeve feel so badly about his past.

Since this whole issue came about, Dickie had been a mess. It hurt him to know Larry, his own flesh and blood, would go as far as to hire someone to do away with Isobel. He's stayed up many nights pondering where he had gone wrong, how could this have happened. She could see the hurt in his eyes and the guilt he felt for not being a better father when he held their girls.

Isobel knew this was hurting him and it hurt her worse. Her hormones added to the mix, making everything seem much more overwhelming. She felt as though it was all her fault and if she could somehow intervene, maybe she could make it all go away.

…………………………………………..

Around 7, Dickie set off alone for dinner at The Abbey. Isobel silently declined to go and he didn't pester her.

As soon as Isobel was sure he'd gone, she called and had gotten a car to bring her to Cavenham Park. She clutched her handbag for dear life on the drive over. She had called and told Larry Merton that she wanted to speak to him, alone.

Her palms were sweaty and she was nervous. The trip was a long one and by the time she arrived, she didn't think she could stand up.

The chauffeur opened the door and Isobel took a big breath and stepped outside of the car. She hadn't been to Cavenham Park in quite some time and was surprised to find that not much had changed. She stepped up to the door and Larry Merton himself opened it.

" Mrs. Crawley." He said, urging her to come in. He refused to refer to her as Lady Merton.

Isobel stepped inside the grand estate and Larry shut the door behind her. It was quiet. Isobel figured the help was dismissed for privacy. She knew Larry enjoyed all of the fine things in life. She was also curious as to where Amelia could be.

She followed Larry to the sitting room. She sat down in the chair and Larry stood facing her.

" What brought you to Cavenham?" Larry asked, as an amused look crossed his face.

Isobel gulped and gripped her handbag tighter before speaking up. " W-well...it's in reference to Martin."

" Oh I see. You want me to talk to him and turn himself into the police for false accusations by my father and his gold digging spouse?" Larry asked harshly.

Isobel shrunk down a little.

" You don't know for certain if it was Martin do you? How could you? No wait, I see what's going on here. You're trying to place the blame on a friend of mine so it will all come back on me causing me to lose Canvenham and the money so you can have it all to yourself. Is that right?" He asked clenching a fist at his side.

Isobel nervously stared down at the floor. She knew she wasn't wrong.

" It has nothing to do with the money or the estate. Dickie said you could have it all. He doesn't care. I don't either. I just want you to leave us alone, w-what ever that will cost." Isobel stammered.

Larry stood towering over Isobel and laughed a little before speaking up. "You came here thinking by paying me off things would get any easier? I'm afraid that I'm one step ahead of you, Mrs. Crawley. You see, money isn't what I'm after here, it's to get you out of the picture, out of my father's life for good. I could care less what happens to him, but you, you caused quite enough pain and suffering on our family. You don't deserve to be married to a Lord. You're a middle class woman without anything to your name, except the lousy Crawley family. You'll never be able to get rid of me. If I were you, I'd think about leaving Downton permanently and getting the police to drop this case or I'll make sure you're out of Downton myself and I'm sure you wouldn't want that."

Isobel's blood cold as he said that. She sat quietly for a second beige responding. She still couldn't look Larry in the eyes as he stood over her. She was afraid.

" I'll book the next train out of town." She replied shakily before coming to a stand. She felt as if her knees would give way at any moment. Isobel regretted stepping foot in this wretched house. If leaving Dickie was what it took to make this all stop, she'd do anything to keep her daughters safe and sound. That was her first priority.

Larry stood aside as Isobel walked passed him to leave. It was dark outside and Cavenham Park was dimly lit, the lights casting an eerie look as she got to the car.

She didn't even bother waiting for the driver to open the door, she got right in and shut the door, not saying a word. The driver head nod indicated that he would drive. Isobel sat back in her seat and they began their descent down the long road leading up to the estate.

After 20 minutes on the drive, Isobel began to notice that they were going quite fast and she worried a bit. " Rodger, can you slow a bit?" Isobel asked.

When the car started speeding a little more, Isobel felt her stomach drop and she had a bad feeling. They sharply made a few turns. " Having fun, Lady Merton?" The driver finally spoke as he pulled off onto the side of the road, coming to a slow stop.

Chills went down Isobel's spine. It couldn't be…

Martin put the car in park and turned around staring at Isobel, with a wicked grin on his face. He had her right where he wanted her. Isobel couldn't move, she didn't flinch once. In her mind, she was screaming but no sound would escape her lips. Her eyes were wide with fear. She wondered what happened to Roger?

Martin got out of the car, and opened the door opposite Isobel and got in the back. " Lay down." He ordered, slapping her face.

Isobel felt herself giving in because she had no other option. A tear slid down her cheek as she felt Martin begin to undress her.

She shut her eyes tightly, praying this would all go away...before Martin could get her underwear off, she heard another car approaching. They were pretty close.

Martin looked up and mumbled something before ducking down in the seat, clamping a hand over Isobel's mouth.

The car parked, leaving its lights on, creating a harsh glare into the car. " Not one word." He growled, before pushing off Isobel. He quickly jumped out of the car and pretended to be fixing a tire.

Isobel remained in the seats, laying flat across them. She tried to be still and not be seen doing as Martin said. She was worried it was Larry or someone else coming to hurt her. Her hands shook as she waited in the dark.

" Excuse me sir, is everything alright?" One of the men asked as Martin was looking around at his tires, pretending to be occupied by them.

" Everything is just fine, I was nearly run off the road by an animal. It seems as if it's run back into the woods now." Martin replied.

He was unaware the second gentleman was looking in the car and he recognized the woman laying in the back was Isobel Merton. He was the cop that had come to Crawley house and the man with him was ordered to go undercover and keep watch at Cavenham for suspicious activity. Isobel felt a rush of relief as she saw the cop's face. She knew who he was.

The detective saw the cop's hand signal and jumped at the chance to arrest Martin. He was about to approach him, but then Martin pulled a gun and a shot rang out.

Dead silence filled the air. Isobel took a breath and hoped her chance at rescue wasn't gone.

" I'm fine, Captain Cook. It's Martin and he's dead." The detective replied signaling he was alright. Isobel was shaking as the two men helped her from the car. " I'll go see if the people at this home will allow me to use their phone. I'll call The Abbey and phone for more police to escort Mr. Martin's body to the hospital." The cop replied. Isobel wasn't sure she wanted to be left alone with the detective so she went with the cop. He made calls and they waited.

Isobel kept her eyes downcast. She just wanted this whole mess to be over with and wanted to be back home with Dickie and the babies.

It took an hour, but Isobel saw a car approach and Dickie had nearly jumped out when they came to a stop. He rushed for Isobel and held her tightly to him, protectively keeping an arm around her waist and laying it gently across her belly.

" Everything is just fine Lord Merton. I think the best thing for you to do is take Lady Merton home for some rest. She's had quite a shock. I think your problems with Martin are over." The police captain said.

Dickie nodded. He had so many questions running through his head and so much to ask and say to Isobel. The family had been worried sick and so had Dickie when the phone call came through. He wasn't sure if she'd been hurt.

Once they got in the car Isobel wouldn't leave Dickie's arms. He let one rest gently around her stomach just on top of her hand. " The baby is fine." Isobel said softly, looking up at her husband after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

Dickie exhaled a sigh of relief. " Thank God." He whispered into her ear.

She could see the worry and anger behind his calm expression. She could see it in his eyes. She knew he wanted answers.

" You probably want to know why I came here this evening...I came here tonight to settle this business with Larry. It was hurting me to see him hurting you. I just wanted for this all to stop. It's all my fault any of this happened in the first place. Larry was right, I don't deserve you." Isobel hung her head. She felt like a fool.

Dickie gently lifted her chin with his fingers so she'd face him. " It is I that doesn't deserve you my precious one. Isobel I love you. I couldn't go on without you. Coming here tonight wasn't the best call to make, it was done out of love and concern all of which I appreciate, but nothing means more to me than you or our precious children. It is Larry that doesn't deserve me. Ada did a wonderful job of teaching them that title means everything. It doesn't. If I lost everything, I can say for certain that it would be you I would want by my side to see me through. Never forget that I'm madly in love with you Isobel Grey." Dickie said before kissing his wife deeply on the lips.

The rest of the car ride was smooth on the way back to Crawley house. Dickie held his sleeping wife close to him, thankful Larry hadn't caused more harm and pain to their family. Dickie had never seen someone go to bat for him like Isobel. She was a strong willed woman. He could never forgive himself had she been hurt in anyway, it wasn't her battle to fight. The cops had arrested Larry and Martin was dead.

Dickie sighed and put his head back hoping sleep would come easier for them that night…

TBC…...


	10. Holiday

The next morning came and Isobel had slept in until lunch. She really needed the rest both for herself and impending baby Merton. After the taxing evening she had, she was glad for the rest and the chance to stay in bed. It really felt like the most proper rest she had gotten in awhile.

Surprisingly, she had gotten a restful night's sleep and she planned on spending her day indoors.

Dickie spent the morning in the nursery with his girls. He loved them so much and enjoyed watching them grow.They really took after his wife in every way except they had his eyes. He wondered what their next baby would look like, he smiled at the thought.

" If we ended up with three girls to love, I'd be the happiest man on earth. Emmaline, you and Mary are going to be the best big sisters." Dickie cooed as he talked to the babies.

They gurgled and kicked their legs in response. He chuckled. He enjoyed playing with their daughters and being around them, nothing brought him greater joy. His kids were his life and he'd do anything for them.

He was so glad Isobel was having another baby. He loved the way she looked pregnant. He found himself quite turned on by her appearance and her hormones made her eager for him which was fun when they were in bed together.

He gave the girls back to their nanny after a while and decided to go check on his wife. He could hear the maid bringing up a tray for lunch. Isobel had slept right through breakfast and Dickie had told her to fix her a big lunch. He knew she'd be starving.

He went to their room and found Isobel wide awake and eating. She was stuffing her face full of food and enjoyed every single bite.

" How are you feeling my love?" Dickie asked as he took a seat on the end of the bed.

" Better. Much better. The baby was hungry and it woke me up. I felt famished." She laughed as she continued to stuff her face.

Dickie grinned at his wife and kissed her gently on the head. He put his hand gently on her stomach and rubbed the swell.

" Dickie- I don't think Dr. Clarkson is too happy about me being pregnant again. I'm worried." Isobel said.

" Things will be alright. I'm sure of it." Dickie replied.

" I hope so." Isobel was worried about delivery.

" Perhaps we could stay in my old home in Manchester. I think we both could do with some time away. Nanny woods and Sarah can come with us. I'd like to leave Crawley house and Downton until after this baby comes." Isobel said.

" It would do us good to get away from Downton. I think we could manage just fine and you'd like Manchester." Isobel adder with a smile as grabbed his hand.

Dickie didn't think that was such a bad idea. Manchester sounded like a great place for them to get away. He figured Isobel could rest there and wouldn't have to worry about social obligations from the Abbey or anyone being on their cases. He also knew this trip would probably be one of Iosbel's last for a while unless she decided she wanted to give birth to the newest Merton back in Downton.

His wife had other plans...

" I believe that would be a great idea Lady Merton. Why don't we try to leave here Friday. I'd like Clarkson to examine you before we leave." He said.

Isobel sighed and agreed for the doctor to look her over. She and Dickie went down after breakfast and told their staff of their plans.

……………………………………..

Friday came and the house was packed up and notes were left for the family that they were taking a holiday. They didn't say exactly where they were going but Isobel hoped nobody from the family would come snooping

They boarded the train in a large private compartment and Dickie and Isobel held their sleeping girls as they left in the wee hours of the morning. Nanny woods and Sarah both sat across from them and slept. Isobel and Dickie could manage the babies and didn't mind it.

After a long morning train ride, they made it to Manchester. Isobel hadn't been back in ages. It felt bittersweet to come back to the place she called home for so long. She hadn't been back to the house since Matthew died but had someone come in and tidy once a month and they had everything clean prior to their arrival, so when they got in the house would be liveable.

Dickie looked around at everything and thought he would thoroughly enjoy his time in Manchester. He pulled his wife close and they got their things loaded into the waiting car.

He was anxiously awaiting the journey to Isobel's former home she shared with Reg. He wondered what her home would be like. He figured it would be just as Crawley house was- simple and tasteful. Isobel didn't care about grand or fine things. She preferred to keep her home modest.

Dickie could sense Isobel's discomfort as they sat in the car and grabbed her hand in his. " You seem tense my dear. Tired from the journey?" He worried.

" Nothing like that. I'm just eager to get settled." Isobel replied shortly. Dickie knew something was wrong with his wife. He wondered if it had anything to do with what Clarkson had told her the day before, at her appointment.

……………………………………….

Around lunchtime, everything was settled for the most part. Isobel was in the drawing room and she and Dickie were playing with the twins. They were growing by the minute it seemed to Isobel.

The twins were playing with little teddy bears Violet had gotten them. Mary was chewing on the bear's ear. Dickie chuckled as he pulled the bear away from her mouth and let her suck on his finger instead.

" Emmaline is nearly asleep in your lap my dear." Dickie grinned as he looked at his wife as she rocked her bath and forth in her arms.

Isobel smiled down at her daughter in her arms. She was just adorable and they couldn't get enough of their kids.

" How about we go out for a walk, I'll ring for nanny woods." He suggested.

Isobel nodded. " Alright." She replied.

Once the nanny got the girls, Dickie helped Isobel off the couch and the two went for a stroll. Dickie linked his arm with his wife's and pulled her close. He let his fingers gently linger on her belly and he smiled at the bump under them. He was surprised at how much bigger she had gotten.

" Care to tell me what Dr. Clarkson told you yesterday? I do wish I could've gone with you. I worry you know." Dickie said, smiling gently at his wife.

Isobel squeezed his fingers as they rounded the corner. She knew the roads well.

" Everything is fine. Dr. Clarkson was hesitant to tell me anything. He doesn't want us to keep this child, Dickie."

Isobel's eyes welled with tears. She and Dr. Clarkson had all but had a fighting match at her appointment the day prior.

" Why? What are his reasons? You're healthy aren't you? The baby is fine?" Dickie asked.

" He's concerned my body won't be able to handle this delivery. I just need rest. As long as I can keep this baby in for the next 5 months, we'll be fine." Isobel said, wiping away her tears.

" Everything is fine." Isobel said swiftly, reassuring her husband to get him off her case.

Dickie knew she wasn't telling him something and he had a feeling something was amiss. He rubbed her back and pulled her in close, praying silently that they'd make it through the next few months without worry.

Just as they were rounding the corner to head back home, Isobel heard a woman and man calling her name. She paused her steps and Dickie did the same. She looked behind her and spotted her old neighbors and very good friends, John and Emily Rodgers. John worked as a doctor alongside Reginald and she and Emily had become very good friends up until they moved and lost touch.

" Oh Isobel! You look amazing! What brings you back to Manchester?!" Emily asked as she kept Isobel in her embrace. She and John were a year or two older than Isobel and Reg were.

Isobel looked up at Emily with a smile, glad to see a familiar face. " I've been well. This is my husband, Lord Merton, but you may call him Dickie. We're here with our daughters on a holiday! How've you been? Why don't you and John join us for tea?" Isobel asked motioning towards the two men speaking that had clearly hit it off.

Despite his title, Dickie was a very down to earth person and actually was a little nervous meeting Isobel's friends. John was quite nice and he thought he was great.

Emily's eyes lit up. " We're doing great. We came here to settle down, now that John's retired. Oh Isobel that's wonderful. I see he and John have already found something to talk about. Did you say daughters?" Emily raised a brow.

Isobel blushed and nodded. " Yes, we have twin girls. 6 months old now. It was unexpected to say the least. A great surprise for me after...everything." She replied.

Emily gently put her hand on Isobel's shoulder. She knew about the miscarriages and Matthews' untimely death hut was glad her friend had been blessed with children and couldn't wait to see them.

They started walking back once more towards the house, with Emily and Isobel leading the way and chatting...

……………………………………………..

Meanwhile back home, Violet had been calling Crawley House to no avail. She was trying to get in touch with Isobel to come round for family dinner that night in hopes of seeing her cousin.

No one had picked up the phone and she was beginning to worry over Isobel and Dickie, because it was unlike them to let a call go unanswered.

She hoped nothing had happened to them but didn't want to alert the family unless she knew something. A chill went down her spine at the thought of Dickie's son having done something to them and then she began to worry even more.

With urgency, she had Spratt drive her over to the house.

When they arrived at Crawley house, Violet sprung from her seat and went right up to the door, giving it a few knocks.

She stood knocking a few more times before Spratt came over to see if he'd be of help.

" See If you can find a way for us to get in around back." Violet ordered Spratt.

He nodded and went around back. He struggled to get in since the door was locked and had plans to find a window to go through, knowing when the Dowager said find a way in, she meant business.

Just as Spratt had found a window he could manage, he climbed onto the ledge not more than 2 feet off the ground and was about to open it when Violet's presence inside the room scared him, throwing him off balance.

Violet unlatched the window and pushed it open.

" Mister Spratt- laying down on the job isn't permissible right now. Go through the door out front. We've got to find out where they've gone. Clearly no one is home." Violet said.

" Yes, M'Lady." Spratt replied a bit winded before sitting up to stand to his feet.

Once inside, he saw a letter on the table in the kitchen and immediately went to grab it and went to find his boss. He'd read bits and pieces on his way up and knew that the contents inside would be unsettling for her.

" I found this in the kitchen, you may want to read it." Spratt said as he handed over a letter to Violet.

Violet raised a brow and sat down on Isobel's settee in the drawing room. " They've taken holiday without telling anyone- for...5 months? What on earth are they doing? I've got to alert Robert. Spratt!! We must go to the Abbey, right away!" She barked orders to him.

Even though the letter was vague, Isobel had written they'd be on a long holiday and didn't say where. She didn't even include a forwarding address.

I She was slightly worried and hoped that nothing more happened and wherever they were, Dickie was taking good care of Isobel.

TBC………….


	11. Manchester

News of Isobel and Dickie's sudden departure reached the ears of the rest of the Crawley family and had everyone wondering where the pair had gone off to thanks to Lady Grantham.

Violet had hurriedly made her way to the Abbey and surprised her family at lunchtime and caused quite a commotion upstairs and downstairs.

" Mama- I think you could be blowing things out of proportion. They probably wanted to get aways." Robert said as he glanced over the note.

" But for 5 months and not mention a word on where they are going?" Violet asked.

" I'll make some phone calls. They must've taken the train. I can check to see when they departed on their journey." Tom said.

" I'll join you." Edith spoke up as she went to grab her coat.

Violet sat back wondering what had gotten into Isobel. Robert could tell his mother was deep in thought.

" Don't fret mama, I'm sure they are alright." Cora said, offering a smile to her mother in-law.

…………………………………

Meanwhile in Manchester, Isobel was in the nursery with her friend, Emily, watching the twins sleep.

Emily watched Isobel as she stood staring into the crib at her sleeping girls.

Her friend had experienced many tragedies and losses and she could tell Isobel was enchanted by her newest additions and her little family. She also was very fond of Dickie. He was good to her friend and very involved with the girls.

A moan escaping Isobel's lips shook her from her thoughts. She noticed Isobel gripping tightly to the bassinet and heard her breathing change. Being a doctor's wife and a volunteer nurse herself, Emily knew something wasn't right with her friend.

She had been with Isobel when she miscarried the first time and it had shattered her to the core. She came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

" Isobel? Are you okay?" She asked.

" Just fine. I'm alright." Isobel said after a moment, still not letting go of the bassinet.

Emily glared at her knowing it was a lie. Her eyes went wide and she stared at her friend in surprise.

" Isobel come sit.." Emily guided her to the chair.

" I'm feeling a little sick. That's all." Isobel replied hoping her friend would back off a little.

Isobel tensed up again and gripped onto the chair.

" Deep breaths." Emily soothingly said, rubbing her back.

" It's contractions isn't it? Should I get John?" Emily worried. Before Isobel had time to answer, Emily left the room and hurried down the hall to the sitting room. She didn't want to waste a second.

" There you are! Emily don't you think we've pestered them enough? It's nearly time for dinner. I imagine they'd like to eat in peace after their- Emily what is it?" John worried.

Dickie set his tea down and his expression changed. His face paled and he looked at Emily and knew it was his wife.

John got up and hurried to the room. Isobel was sitting in the chair, her breathing was labored.

" Another one?" Emily worried aloud. Isobel nodded and grabbed her hand.

" Another what? What's wrong Isobel?" Dickie worried.

" It's a few contractions." Emily told the men.

John didn't ask questions. Instead, he went into doctor mode and waited until Isobel could move and helped her to the bedroom and examined her while Emily kept Dickie occupied.

He was nervous. " She'll be fine. I promise." Emily reassured him, although she could tell it wasn't easing his worries. At this point, Emily could tell all Dickie wanted was the truth- nothing sugarcoated.

" It's all my fault . I was the one that agreed to the trip. If she loses the baby why I'd never forgive myself. Isobel doesn't deserve me." Dickie said, staring down at the floor.

" Dickie- Isobel's strong as I'm sure you're well aware of that by now. She won't lose that baby without putting up a fight." Emily finally said after a while.

Dickie looked up at Emily and nodded. " You're right. She'll be fine." He took a deep breath.

…………………………………

John had finally finished looked Isobel over and removed his gloves. He covered her up.

" Those contractions weren't anything to worry over. There is no bleeding or dilation. The heartbeat sounds strong." He said.

Isobel sighed in relief. But she had to tell John. " My doctor back home wasn't too keen on me having another child and my body doesn't seem to be responding well to me carrying this baby."

" It's going to be hard. Reggie would say the same thing but you know he wouldn't let you lift a finger and would probably be on you about resting more." John said with a laugh causing Isobel to chuckle.

" Dickie is a good man and Reggie would be pleased you have him. He seems to really love and care about you. Emily and I are happy for you." He said.

Isobel smiled slightly at the memory of her husband. This house still had traces of her past life scattered throughout. She had kept Reginald's office the way it was but had the key and it remained locked. No one else could ever go in it. She figured taking a trip down memory lane would help her relax and thing of all the good times and the good things to come.

" We're very happy. Dickie is a wonderful husband and father. If anything changes, I promise to ring for you." Isobel said.

John nodded and left her to rest and went out to his wife and Isobel's waiting husband.

When he entered the room Dickie was standing still, stiff as a board.

" Well?" He asked.

" Isobel and the baby are going to be fine. No early labor. No dilation. Her body isn't wanting to support a pregnancy anymore. I do think she'll make it through the remainder of the next 20 or so weeks just fine, however, if she does deliver early I won't be concerned. Rest is crucial and good meals to keep the baby growing healthy and strong. I have no doubt that she won't put up a fight...but I think she's learned she needs to be careful."

Dickie nodded and shook John's hand before he handed him a slip of paper.

" Here's our number and address and if you need anything, don't hesitate to call." John replied.

" Thank you. How about you and Emily come for dinner Monday evening? I'm sure Isobel would love to go out." Dickie suggested.

" That would be great." John said his goodbyes and collected his wife from Isobel's room as she looked in on her.

Dickie went up to the room and sat in the chair near her side of the bed and watched her sleep. He slid his hand carefully on her belly and rubbed it ever so gently. " Don't cause us anymore worry. Go easy on your mother. If your sisters can do it, you can do it too." Dickie replied.

He grabbed Isobel's hand and kissed it gently. She was the love of his life and he was excited for the next few months to pass quickly.

TBC...


	12. Mary’s Visit

The weekend passed without incident and Isobel remained in bed resting so she could enjoy an outing with Dickie and her friends. She was so excited about having a night out at one of her favorite restaurants.

She enjoyed being in Manchester and it seemed for the few days they had been there, things were going much more smoothly for the little family of 4 than in Downton.

Isobel was beginning to think that she'd prefer to make the move to Manchester but of course she'd need Dickie's input. She wanted to know where he felt the most at home. While she loved Crawley house and Downton, that wasn't her life anymore. She wanted and enjoyed the privacy and seclusion she and Dickie had.

They also had great doctors in Manchester and a team that was well studied in obstetrics. Isobel knew things would be fine if she could keep her stress down.

………………………………..

After feeding the twins, Isobel went to her room to get ready for dinner. She wore her favorite Navy blue skirt and cream blouse and navy coat. Dickie had gotten her a gorgeous hat and she made sure to wear it that night.

Dickie hadn't had a proper evening with Isobel in quite some time. They hadn't gone out with friends and Dickie was rather excited. He got his suit on and waited for Isobel in the study.

He had gotten used to the home she had in Manchester and really liked how comfortable it was. He stared at the medical books that laid out on some of the tables and the photos of Reginald and Isobel during their early years. The pictures were gorgeous and his wife was glowing.

He wondered so often what her life with Reginald had been liked and hoped he truly made her as happy as Reginald seemed too.

" That's from our wedding. My father took it." Isobel said as she came into the room. She had been watching her husband for a few moments from the doorway.

Dickie was startled from his thoughts and nearly dropped the photo. He turned around and caught sight of his wife. His jaw dropped.

She looked gorgeous. " Isobel, you look incredible my darling." Dickie pulled her close and kissed her.

Isobel rolled her eyes a little. " You look dashing, I feel like I can barely breath in this outfit."

Dickie smirked and took her in. She was so beautiful and glowing. Isobel's jacket hid the fact that she couldn't get her skirt to fasten all the way and she hoped it'd stay put for the evening. Her belly had grown quite a bit over the weekend.

Dickie put his hand on her stomach and rubbed gently. Isobel smiled and relaxed into him a moment. " You make me so happy Dickie Merton. I love you." She smiled.

" Not as much as I love you, my Bel."

" Flatterer." Isobel said with a grin before she pulled Dickie downstairs. Their company had just arrived and Isobel was getting hungry and ready to eat.

They headed down and greeted John and Emily. Emily was very glad to see her friend again.

" You look fantastic Isobel. Pregnancy really looks great on you." Emily said as they walked out of the house.

Isobel smiled. " Thank you."

Dickie put his arm around his wife and escorted her a few blocks as they walked behind John and Emily to the restaurant.

Once inside, John spoke to the matiredee and had them seated at a table near the window. The four enjoyed a nice meal and each other's company.

Dickie really liked the two and glad they all got on well. He and John found quite a lot of things to talk about and Dickie was always fascinated with medicine and enjoyed reading books on various things in the field.

When dinner was over, the four found themselves deep in conversation. Emily and Isobel were quite inseparable.

They made plans for tea the next day while John and Dickie would go out for coffee and look at some land.

When they arrived home, Isobel and Dickie went right up to their room and got ready for bed.

The next morning he left early and Isobel remained in bed sleeping. She awoke when she heard the babies. She decided to get up and feed them.

She put her robe on and padded down the hall. She picked up Mary and nursed her while nanny Woods gave Emmaline a bottle.

" Lord Merton took the girls for a walk in the pram this morning." She said.

" He loves the girls." Isobel smiled as stroked Mary's little chubby cheek.

" He does M'Lady." Nanny said with a smile.

She enjoyed working for Dickie and Isobel because the two tried to spend as much time as they could with their daughters and Isobel usually liked to care for them most of the day.

After Mary was finished eating and changed, Isobel played with the girls and spent most of the morning playing until her maid announced Emily for tea.

She came right up to the nursery and grabbed Mary while Isobel had Emmaline.

" They are so beautiful. Are you hoping for a boy?" She asked her friend.

" Either or. Dickie is hoping for a girl but I'd like a baby boy." Isobel smiled.

" Are you two going back to Downton?" Emily asked once they got settled for tea.

" I was thinking of talking with Dickie about moving from Crawley house and making Manchester our home. He really likes it here, as do I. As much as I love the family, it's been nice to get away from it all. Of course, it will be sad to leave if he agrees to it. I'll miss seeing George grow up. I love him so much. But, we've been very happy here." Isobel replied.

" Well if you two decide to move here, John and I would be delighted to have you here." Emily said, with a grin.

Isobel nodded in agreement. " It's quite a bit to think about. I've lived in Crawley house for quite a while, but this was and always will be my home. All my memories are here. It's not as grand as Crawley house, but it's home."

……………………………………….

Meanwhile a few weeks later at Downton, the others had been sitting around chatting about Isobel and Dickie's sudden departure nearly 3 months ago. They hadn't heard a word and they were all beginning to wonder what happened. Violet especially, though her worry came out more so as annonyance.

Tom has arrived back from a trip with some news and lucky for the Crawley family, they finally had some answers on the whereabouts of the Mertons.

" They've gone to Manchester." He said.

Robert put his drink down and raised a brow. " Why this long?"

" Whatever for?" Mary wondered aloud.

" The ticket office said she, and Lord Merton took their staff and the twins and headed out on Friday." Tom added.

" Maybe they just need a vacation. With the recent developments in the case, I don't blame them. It's probably for the best they go away." Cora added.

" Someone should go and check in on them. It's been nearly 3 months." Edith replied after listening for a few moments. She too had been unsettled by their leaving, but had been busy with Marigold and Bertie.

" I'm sure you wouldn't have trouble locating Isobel." Violet quipped. She was a little peeved about her friend's absence.

" I'll go and visit. I'm sure someone there knows where she is. I'll have Anna pack me a bag. I'll stay for a few days." Mary stated.

" That's a wonderful idea. But see to it that she is alright." Robert said, sounding a bit worried.

" Tom, do you think you could drive me to the station? If Anna can pack quickly, I can leave on the 6 o'clock." Mary asked.

" Certainly." He nodded in agreement.

Mary was eager to see Isobel and check in on her. She felt bad for not spending more time with her and hoped everything was alright.

She made it to the train station and left for Manchester in hopes to find the Merton family...

………………………………………….

The next afternoon, Dickie had taken the girls out for a stroll and John had tagged along. Emily was back at the house with Isobel, as they looked at decorations for the new nursery.

As Dickie was rounding the corner, he spotted his goddaughter leaving the hotel.

" Mary?!" Dickie asked in surprise.

" Lord Merton! Oh thank heavens." Mary sighed in relief. She got in late the night before and was too tired to start the hunt for Isobel and Dickie.

Dickie hugged Mary and introduced her to John.

" We were just taking the girls for their stroll. You can follow me back to the house. Isobel will be glad to see you." Dickie replied.

Mary followed beside Dickie and peered into the pram. Emmaline was cooing and smiling at Dickie and kicking her legs. They were almost a year old and really had changed quite a bit. They didn't look like babies anymore. They were beginning to look like toddlers.

" They've really grown." She replied as they stopped around 10 minutes later in front of some steps.

Dickie nodded. " They are growing far too quickly for Isobel and me." He said with a laugh.

Mary remembered Matthew talking about his childhood home and a wave of nostalgia hit her as she walked inside following behind Dickie and John. Nanny Woods greeted Mary and took the babies to be fed.

They exchanged some conversation before she heard Isobel's voice and the voice of John's wife.

Emily came down the stairs followed by Isobel, not seeing Mary at first.

" We heard voices and figured we best come down. How was the walk? Isobel and I- oh hello. Isobel it seems you have company here." Emily smiled at Mary.

" I do? Who could it- Mary!" Isobel exclaimed.

She was surprised but happy to see her daughter- in- law. She hurried to her side and hugged her tightly. She wondered how Mary had found her but was secretly glad to see her.

Isobel introduced her to Emily and then Isobel pulled her into the study while the others sat for tea.

" Granny has been terribly worried about you as have all of us. Tom went to the train station and said you and Lord Merton came to Manchester. I just wanted to check in on things. I hope I'm not intruding, but you are family after all." Mary quickly stated her case.

Isobel smiled at her. She loved Mary dearly.

" I'm glad you're here, I really am. I'm even more glad it wasn't Violet that came to check on me. I'm sure she wouldn't leave without a fight." She giggled.

Mary nodded and smiled in agreement.

" Dickie and I wanted to get away. After all that had happened, we figured it best to not tell anyone. But we did plan to phone." Isobel replied.

" You don't have to explain anything. I figured that's why you got away and I blame you not one bit. You're looking well." Mary noticed.

" There is actually another reason we left...it's so early on but, we are expecting another little Merton to make their appearance in the next few months." Isobel said, finally putting a hand on her growing bump.

Mary looked at her in shock.

" Is everything alright?" She worried. She was genuinely surprised about the whole thing. She'd had the same reaction upon hearing the news for the first time too. It had grown on her and she was excited to welcome a third Merton baby into the mix. The twins were wonderful and so easy. Isobel couldn't wait to see how this little one turned out.

" For now, as it seems. John is a doctor, he happens to be a retired obstetrician. He worked with Reginald at the same hospital. The 4 of us became fast friends. We've had a scare already but things have been on

the up. We've got a little less than 3 months to go." She replied with a smile.

" Well it seems you both have your hands full. Isobel- I do worry about you. Are you sure you have great medical care here? If anything happens during delivery- I just don't want you to be without a proper doctor." Mary worried.

Isobel grabbed her hand and smiled at her. " I'll be fine. The baby is fine. We'll make it through, I'm sure of it."

Mary squeezes her hand gently, worry and dread filled her body. She didn't want to leave Isobel and be far away from her in this condition. She felt rather protective over her. She wasn't due to give birth soon, but Mary wanted to be there when the time came even if she couldn't do anything but offer her support.

" As the time gets closer, I'd like you to call Downton and tell me. I'll have Anna pack me a bag so I can keep it on the ready incase you need me on short notice." Mary said.

Isobel nodded. " It will please Dickie when he hears that. He's nervous." Dickie had been overbearing with his care lately and was very careful with his wife and made sure she rested more.

" He loves you that's why." Mary said with a grin.

Isobel rolled her eyes. " He's become mister protective. Emily and I managed to sneak out of the house yesterday for lunch when the men went out. I haven't been out in a few weeks because the doctor prefers me to stay close to home or in bed. I've been going a little crazy, so we managed to make it out and I'm glad we did."

" Matthew was exactly the same way." Mary recalled.

Isobel smiled softly at the memories of Matthew. She and Mary missed him so much.

" I guess we'd better join the others for tea, shall we?" Isobel asked.

Mary nodded in agreement. A nice cup of warm tea sounded perfect to her.

As she started towards the door, she heard a strange sound, almost as if some liquid had it the floor, she turned back and saw Isobel standing a few inches from her and at her feet was blood and fluid.

" Oh no." Isobel worried.

Mary's eyes went wide and she yelled for help.

She grabbed onto Isobel and immediately led her over back to the chair, keeping one hand on Isobel's back and the other had a grip on one of her hands.

Dickie entered the room and worried. John and Emily had followed close behind.

" Dickie- the baby." Isobel cried once he came to her side.

" There, there. Don't worry. We're going to get you to the hospital." Dickie remained calm and soothed her.

Mary worriedly stood by watching as John carried Isobel down to the car.

Emily grabbed Mary by the shoulder. " She's going to need you." Emily replied.

…………………………..

Upon arrival to the hospital, Emily had gone back to be with John and Isobel while Dickie and Mary waited. They paced for what felt like hours. Dickie tried to pass the time making conversation with Mary as she gave him updates on the case.

" Larry's facing jail time. They found some incriminating evidence...I'm afraid his wife was even subject to things as well. She was found dead...Once everything here is settled with Isobel, I'm sure the police want to chat and fill the two of you in on everything." Mary said.

Dickie nodded, glad to see Larry was finally going to have to own up for his mistakes for once in his life and according to what Mary had said, the prison sentence he was faced with wasn't a very good one. Even if Larry was his own flesh and blood, he would be disowning him. Timothy had run to the states like a coward and hadn't been heard from since but Larry had just made trouble for all of them. He had caused Isobel so much unspoken hurt and pain. His mind roamed back on that horrific dinner.

Before more could be said in regards to that matter, Emily appeared. Her face looked grim. She asked Dickie and Mary to take a seat.

" Is everything alright?" Dickie asked.

" Not exactly. Isobel's recovering fine, but baby Merton hasn't been so lucky." Emily said softly.

" Baby Merton was early. Since her waters broke, there was no keeping her inside. The doctors are doing all they can. John is watching over everything. She's 3 pounds 6 ounces, however, she did scream when he pulled her out. That's always a promising sign." Emily said, trying to sound hopeful. Judging by what her husband and the others were saying, she didn't stand much of a chance.

Mary grabbed her godfather's arm and squeezed it gently. She hoped something could be done.

" Isobel made it through her surgery just fine, and she is resting so you may go and see her." Emily told them.

Dickie didn't think he could move. He was in shock. Mary and Emily helped him to stand.

" Go, be strong for Isobel. She's going to need you. I'll try to get updates on the baby. Don't tell her anything yet." Mary said.

Dickie nodded and with a heavy heart he headed down the hallway to see his wife, praying with each step he took the newest little Merton would be alright.

TBC…….


	13. Isobella

Isobel's pale form was laid out of the hospital bed. She was covered up and sleeping. The whole ordeal had been chaotic and resting was the only thing she could do at the moment. Her body needed it.

Dickie grabbed her hand gently in his. He had been worried sick over Isobel.

Isobel felt his warm hand grasp her hold one. She was groggy but just resting her eyes. She opened them and stared at Dickie through half open eyes so he wouldn't catch her watching him.

She observed him for a few moments.

He was pale and his eyes were red and full of tears. She noticed that he had been crying. Her heart nearly broke at the sight of it. He loved and cared deeply for Isobel and seeing her hours before as she was probably rattled him to his core.

Isobel hadn't been honest about the health of the newest Merton with him. Dr. Clarkson had warned her against this pregnancy, seeing as though the baby wasn't growing properly upon her most recent checkup. John told her the same thing which is why she didn't want to tell Dickie in the first place, in fear he'd hate her for it.

"Dickie." Isobel groggily said as she rubbed her thumb against his hand.

Dickie looked up from his hand and saw Isobel staring at him. He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently and lovingly before kissing her lips.

" She'll pull through, she will be alright my love." Dickie said, trying to hold it together, to be brave for his wife. He figured she was too drugged to understand what had happened.

" She won't be fine, Dickie." Isobel's groggy voice said, surprising him.

His eyes got big, " But, Emily said-" he paused before taking a deep, but shaky breath.

" She's small but she'll be fine. She cried did she not?" He continued.

Isobel's eyes welled with tears. " She's not at all well. She's...it's my fault."

Dickie cupped Isobel's face and gently rubbed the tears away with his thumbs ever so gently.

" It's not your fault. We tried our best to see to it that she'd be alright. I have no doubt because she is half Isobel Crawley she won't put up a fighting chance." He smiled through his own teary eyes at his wife.

Isobel grasped his hand. She shut her eyes a moment as the tears flowed freely. She was crying for her daughter, for Matthew, for Reginald, for their miscarried children, and now for Dickie. All her emotions came spilling out in that moment. She felt like she'd hurt the one she loved by not telling him the truth sooner about this pregnancy.

There was so much she didn't say that she wished she had. Isobel wiped her eyes and grasped both of his hands now in her own. She wanted so badly to tell him everything but her mind was groggy and she couldn't think clearly. She knew after the anesthesia wore off, she'd be able to tell him in a more rational way.

She knew if their daughter did make it through, which was a very slim chance, she'd have problems. Her heart ached for her daughter. She came too rather quickly after her surgery and they filled her in on the prognosis of newest baby Merton and what she'd been told wasn't good.

Isobel was hoping John or Emily would come through the room and escort Dickie out so she could get some rest. She knew having Mary here would be helpful and provide a welcomed distraction whatever the outcome. But Mary, poor Mary came to her mind. She felt bad that her daughter in law had seen her in such a state and hoped she was alright after the whole ordeal.

John knocked on the door, and felt bad for interrupting. He had a bundle in his arms that was wiggly and small cries could be heard from within the blankets. Dickie swiftly stood up once he saw.

Isobel stared on as he came into the room, shocked that he had new baby Merton. She was a little upset he brought her in without asking. She didn't want Dickie to see the baby just yet.

" Isobel, she's been crying for you. The nurses have been trying to calm her, but I think you should hold her." John said. He himself was teary eyed.

Isobel was reluctant to hold her but John placed the little thing in her arms. She didn't want to become more attached than she already was because the next thing she'd have to do would be saying goodbye.

" You need to tell him." John whispered before walking away to leave the three in peace. It had been a long night and a hard delivery for Isobel, but she had to get it over with.

Isobel swallowed back the sobs threatening to emerge. She pulled the silk gown down and laid the littlest Merton baby against her skin. The tiny little thing curled right up and stopped crying.

" She's so small." Dickie stared wide eyed at his wife and daughter.

Isobel kept her shielded from her husband, only he could see the small outline of her form against his wife's chest.

" Dickie, there is something I need to show you." Isobel whispered, careful not to wake the now sleeping baby that laid against his wife.

He raised a brow and a look of worry crossed his face.

" Come around here." Isobel motioned before gently resting a finger on her daughter's back. She feared her hand would be too much on her fragile back.

Dickie slowly came around and took a seat by his wife.

" She isn't fully developed. If she survives the next few nights and eats well, then there's a chance she'll make it. She looks a bit different." Isobel said. She never took her eyes off the little form curled up on her chest.

Dickie stared in wonder as she pulled the blanket back and he saw her face for the first time. Her tiny little features and face were so delicate and she didn't look anything like their other daughters. He melted and completely fell in love with the new baby and his wife all over again.

Isobel knew there was little chance of the baby surviving especially at this size. Her heart ached from having to tell Dickie. He usually was her rock, but she was going to have to be his.

Losing a baby was not easy. She had miscarried and delivered two that died stillborn. It had been a rocky road her whole life but her mind was on her twins. Emmaline and Mary. The biggest miracles and an outward expression of her love and devotion to Dickie.

Isobel stared up at Dickie and gave him a sad smile before carefully moving the little unnamed baby. Wrapping her up, Isobel cradled her closely before handing her to Dickie to hold.

" There." Isobel smiled.

The baby contently sighed. Her head fit in his hand, her body not much bigger. He couldn't believe he was holding something so small, so fragile, so beautiful. Dickie smiled widely.

She was a little miracle. Even though he was happy at having another child with his wife and holding her in his arms, his face didn't show it. His smile slowly melted away as he held this tiny baby. In the pit of his stomach, he just knew she wasn't meant to survive. He knew. He didn't need Isobel to tell him anything.

" I'd like to name her, Isobella." Dickie said softly, as tears pooled in his eyes once they were locked on his wife's.

Isobel was surprised as she heard the name. Isobel wasn't short for Isobella, but it was rather touching. She nodded.

" It's beautiful, Dickie." Iosbel said softly. He moved to sit on the bed beside his wife. He laid Isobella beside her and Isobel snuggled her up. The tiny little thing curled up and fell asleep with her head against Isobel's chest.

" I don't want to say goodbye." Dickie said sadly as he squeezed his wife's hand gently.

" Dr. Clarkson said- he...he said this may happen. I just didn't want to experience what I did with Reg all those times with you. I wanted to hold out and hope that we'd be able to have all our children safe and sound. I'm sorry Dickie." Isobel spoke up. Her face was void of all emotion but her tone spoke volumes. She too was saddened by the loss they were facing ahead of them, but at least she knew, she had Dickie and the twins and her friends to get her through and she wasn't alone.

……………………………………

The night was a long one. Isobel nor Dickie didn't want to miss a single moment with their daughter and wanted to be there until she was no longer with them earthside.

When morning came, Isobella was gone and both Dickie and Isobel were grieving.

Mary has been informed and was staying at their house in Manchester to be of some comfort to her godfather and mother-in-law. She knew that having family support at a time like this was the best thing.

After the little burial for the baby, Isobel and Dickie returned to the little brownstone and tried to get back into a routine. Isobel knew Dickie was taking this loss very hard. She hated to see him so sad.

Mary was with Isobel in the nursery, playing with the twins, when Isobel spoke to her.

" I don't know what to do. Poor Dickie has been beside himself since we left the hospital. He thinks my loosing the baby is somehow his fault, it's not. Dr. Clarkson told me I really didn't have the means to support a child any longer and it would be risky. I wanted to take the chance and things seemed to be going well. I feel like if anyone should be blamed it's me. I insisted we come to Manchester and I insisted everything was fine when it wasn't." She said sadly as she rocked a nearly sleeping baby Mary in her arms.

Mary felt horrible for the two. Isobel and Dickie both were wonderful people that loved to help others and loved each other deeply with all they had. She didn't want to see her godfather in this state for much longer. Isobel was a strong woman and Mary admired her for that.

" I'll talk to Lord Merton for you. I think I know what to say. He's a very sensitive man with quite a lot of love to give, which is why my father is so fond of him, we all are." Mary said thoughtfully as she rattled a toy in front of Emmaline.

" Thank you, Mary. For everything." Isobel smiled sweetly at her daughter-in-law.

TBC. I apologize endlessly for the delay writer's block but hopefully words will flow easier!


	14. Going Home

After dinner one evening, a week after the loss happened, Mary asked her godfather if they could have a talk. The two left and walked around and headed to the park. It was a bit chilly, but It didn't stop the two from walking.

" I know the past week hasn't been an easy one. I'm sorry about your loss." She spoke, keeping her cast downcast on the road as they walked. She didn't dare look Dickie in the eyes.

" It's been tough. I'll admit that. Isobel is taking this a lot better than I thought she would. I feel like the weak one. I just didn't expect it to happen." Dickie said softly.

Losing a child had been a shock to his system. It had been very surprising to lose a baby.

Mary nodded, understanding where his sadness and grief were coming from. She of course could sympathize with her godfather about loss.

" Isobel always tries her best to hold it together. She tries to put on a brave face. She's a fixer, or as granny calls her an annoyance. She may be phased by this loss because she has been through it before and she knows that this is something she wants to be strong to help you through. Deep down I know it's hurting her as much as it is you. We all have a different way of showing grief."

Dickie hasn't thought about it that way but understood now where his goddaughter was coming from. It made more sense to him why Isobel was acting so stoic.

" Ah. I did forget about her past losses. She told me. It must've slipped my mind. I just want to make sure she knows that despite my grief, I'm not mad at her. I'm deeply in love with her and I want to be there for her." Dickie replied as he clasped his hands behind his back.

Mary gave him quite a lot to think about and he knew Isobel wanted to move onward and upward from here. Having Mary, John, and Elizabeth around helped him. He was glad they had friends around to get them through.

He and Mary continued their walk and talk until it got dark and they headed back. He and Mary had been talking for nearly two hours and it was dark outside and starting to get a bit chilly. Dickie was glad to be heading back to the warmth.

By the time they returned, Mary decided to turn in for the evening. She was planning on leaving for home in two days and hoped Dickie would convince Isobel to make the journey back to Downton.

" Remember what we talked about. Hopefully Isobel will comply and decide that being back in Downton is what's best. It really isn't the same without you and the girls. I think granny misses her more than George." Mary chuckled as she and her godfather walked the stairs to turn in for the evening.

Dickie chuckled and nodded.

" You're quite right about that. Downton has become home for us and while I've enjoyed being here in Manchester, I think the best thing to do is to return home. Besides, the trail is coming up and I'd feel better if Isobel didn't have to take the train back and forth to testify. It would worry me." Dickie said.

Mary chuckled. Dickie was always worried about Isobel because he loved her so much. She was glad he took great care of her. Mary squeezed Dickie's hand and headed towards her room.

Dickie made his way into the nursery and saw Isobel rocking Emmaline. Mary was already asleep in the bassinet. As he softly and quietly approaching the rocking chair, he noticed Emmaline was asleep as well. Isobel was holding her and staring down at her.

" Bel? It's late, my darling." Dickie said gently, as to not startle her.

Isobel's tired eyes caught his and she nodded. He grabbed Emmaline and stuck her in the bassinet before helping Isobel to their room.

She was already dressing in her evening clothes so Dickie changed and joined Isobel at the foot of the bed. She was lost in thought, staring out the window.

He took a seat beside her and gently put his arm around her and kissed her temple.

" Oh Isobel, I love you so much. Let's get some rest. Alright?" He asked. He would address the going home situation with her the next morning. A good night's rest was much needed for them.

When morning came, Dickie and Isobel managed to have a restful sleep. He decided they should have breakfast in bed. Nanny Woods had brought her the girls and Dickie and Isobel were feeding them tiny bites of food after they had eaten their breakfast in bed.

Mary was our running errands that morning before she was getting ready to leave and had plans to meet with some friends, so the little family had the day to themselves.

Isobel giggled as she watched the girls chew on tiny bites of toast.

" Isobel...might we talk about something?" Dickie asked.

Isobel looked over at her husband, wondering why he was looking a little nervous.

" Dickie? What's wrong?" Isobel asked.

" I-I was just thinking, my dear. I miss Downton. Crawley house. Dinners at the Abbey. While being here the past few months has had its ups and downs, I think the fun is over. We came here to hide the pregnancy and after losing Isobella, I think the best thing to do would be to go home and be around family. At least, I'd like to return."

Dickie stated, staring down at little Mary Elizabeth in his arms before speaking again.

" They wouldn't have to know of our reason for coming here. You know Mary won't say a word. While it did do us some good to get away from Downton, it also gave us the chance to grieve without anyone else knowing. I think going home would be a wise choice. With the trial approaching soon, I'd rather be there instead of seeing you back and forth on the train."

Isobel went quiet for a few moments. He could tell she was deep in thought.

He's right. We came here to hide. I couldn't face the family. Isobella's gone now. It is time to move on, move forward and get back to Downton.

Isobel gave Dickie's hand a gentle squeeze.

" You're right, Dickie. I think we should go home. I'll be sad to leave, but we can always visit. Downton is our home. The girls deserve to be around their family. I feel the worst for leaving George, and of course...Violet. I'll tell Mary what we've decided when she returns." Isobel said.

Dickie rubbed his hand over her cheek and pulled her close and kissed her temple before two giggling girls caused him to pull away, clearly wanting their father's full attention.

It was settled. Back to Downton the Grey family would go. Isobel was sad to leave John and Emily but knew that they would surely enjoy coming for a visit.

……………………………………...

Mary returned to Downton nearly three weeks after her departure to Manchester. She left more confidently than when she arrived, glad to be headed home.

This time, Mary wasn't alone on the voyage back to Downton. She was in the first class cabin with Dickie, Isobel, the twins and their nanny and maid.

Mary had spent a long time talking to Dickie about what he and Isobel meant to her and the family and it wouldn't be the same if they moved. Manchester was far and she didn't want them to be without family or friends, and of course, little George. Mary wanted Isobel and Dickie apart of George's life. He loved his grandparents dearly. She also couldn't leave them alone, especially after the loss of Isobella.

She was happy to have them coming home with her and the family was eagerly awaiting their arrival back in Downton at the Abbey. They were pleased to see their cousin and her husband once more. Mary had phoned telling the family as soon as Isobel told her the news and they were thrilled Dickie and Isobel had made their minds up to come back.

They also still had the trial standing in their way. Isobel wasn't looking forward to facing Larry Grey. She didn't want to see him but he had several charges pending against him and she had the family and Dickie right beside her. She wouldn't be alone.

As the train departed, Isobel kept her focus on a Emmaline. She was bouncing the 11 month old baby on her knees. Mary was asleep on her nanny's lap.

" Ma-ma." Emmaline squeaked out very unexpectedly to her parent's delight. They were in need of something to lift their spirits. This was just the thing.

Dickie gasped in delight and his eyes met his wife's.

" Dickie!!" Isobel grinned widely.

Mary smiled over at the little family.

Dickie had his daughter in his arms now and was kissing her cheeks and trying to get her to say it once more.

She was pleased to see the baby finally talking.

" They have a birthday coming up don't they?" Mary asked.

Isobel nodded, smiling at the thought.

" 3 more weeks and my girls will be one. Oh Dickie! I didn't think about- I want to have a party." Isobel said, flustered at forgotten about a party or planning.

" Don't worry my darling, we can put something together. Let me see to it." He smiled.

" I can help you. I'm sure we can put together something." Mary offered.

Dickie smiled and nodded. He was thrilled to have his goddaughter helping out.

The train finally approached Downton. Isobel was actually glad to be back in a familiar place. Dickie has Emmaline in his arms as they headed off the train.

Tom was standing and waiting for them when they got off with the car.

Dickie and Isobel were glad to see him and not a full welcoming committee.

Tom hugged Isobel tightly.

" I am glad Mary convinced you and Lord Merton to come home." he said with a twinkle in his eye, smiling.

" We are glad to be back. It was nice to get away, but Downton is home for us now." Isobel said softly, returning his smile.

Grabbing their bags, Tom got their things in the car. Dickie was chatting with him as he got the bags loaded.

Mary was helping Isobel with the twins.

Emmaline and Mary were babbling away as they faced each other. Isobel was in awe and smiled at her girls as they found each other amusing.

" You're a wonderful mother, Isobel. Matthew would be a proud big brother." Mary said, as she adjusted her grip on little Mary.

The baby was gurgling and playing with a toy in her arms, happily babbling away.

Isobel smiled up at her daughter in-law. " He would love the girls. I know they would love him in turn. He'd be a protective and wonderful brother. I'd so badly wanted to give him a sister or brother when he was younger, but clearly that wasn't in the cards for me until now. Do you plan on giving George any siblings?" Isobel asked, smiling. She would love more grandchildren.

Mary blushed and nodded. " I hope too. I'd like for him to have a little brother or sister."

" It will happen, I'm sure of it." Isobel replied gently, squeezing her hand.

The men announced the bags were settled so they got in the car to ride back to Crawley House. Isobel thought about the impending trial against Larry Grey and it had her a bit nervous. She knew it was coming up and wasn't too keen on facing him at the moment.

After they got home and settled, Isobel chatted with Mary and Tom for a bit before they went back to the Abbey, leaving Dickie and Isobel alone.

They were sitting in the nursery with their girls. Dickie could sense his wife's stress and knew it had everything to do with the trial.

Dickie took a seat by his wife on the bench seat near the window as the girls played and grabbed her hand in his.

" I read you like a book now. I know you're feeling bothered. I'm your husband and I love you. You can tell me anything." Dickie said softly.

Isobel smiled softly at her husband and then turned to stare at the girls as they played, still keeping her hand in his.

" It's the trial. I hope all this business can be settled once and for all. I'd like to move past this and I hope he won't be able to cause any more problems for us." Isobel said.

" Quite right. I'm sure they'll do everything they can to make sure Larry pays for his crimes as he should." Dickie said, rubbing Isobel's back with his free hand.

He was distraught and hoped everything would pan out well with the trial. He had been feeling a little down anyways due to the loss of baby Isobella and all they had been through the past few weeks.

Dickie tried his best to be positive for his wife and the words echoed in his mind from Mary.

" _She's strong. But she's stubborn._"

Dickie chuckled at the thought. Stubborn was the right word to describe his wife but also elegant, beautiful, passionate also came to mind. She was a wonderful woman.

He smiled up at Isobel as she played with the girls. They had her undivided attention at the moment and were a great distraction. They also had their first birthday to plan in the midst of all this. He knew the party would alleviate some of the tension from the trial.

He spent the rest of the day home with Isobel and their daughters, anxiously awaiting for the end of the week to come as they started prep for the trial. Right now, he enjoyed the focus on his family.

TBC!...


	15. Happy Birthday

A few days had passed since Dickie and Isobel had

arrived back at Downton. They were settled right back in at Crawley house preparing for the twins' first birthday and their party. It was exciting to think they were nearly a year old! So much had changed in the past year for the Grey family. Isobel couldn't believe her girls were forming so quickly. It seemed as if only yesterday had they been born. Now a year has come and gone and here they were.

Isobel was thankful for Cousin Violet's persistence and pestering to pursue Dickie. She gave her that extra nudge she needed and Dickie's presence in her life was an unexpected blessing for her. She never thought life could be this good.

She smiled fondly as she sipped her tea.

Mary and Dickie had been doing most of the planning for the birthday party and it had been coming along. Dickie was quick to give his input and knew Isobel would be pleased with that was being planned.

Isobel didn't want to make a fuss but Dickie certainly did. He wanted something small but meaningful to celebrate their girls with the family. Emmaline and Mary were in the garden on a blanket with Nanny Woods and Isobel as the girls were toddling all over the place and talking up a storm.

Jane Woods smiled as she watched her employer, Lady Merton interact with her children. The two had become quite close and she had never seen two parents more in love or more involved with their children. Dickie was very involved and so was Isobel. The two were more than capable of raising the girls without her help, but she wasn't just their nanny. Isobel talked with her and confided in her as a friend.

Jane hoped she'd be employed for the Merton family for years to come. She hadn't been happier. Her prior work paled in comparison. The family she worked for was stone cold and she was with them for ages until they no longer needed her. Isobel didn't treat her less than, she and Dickie treated her as a member of their family.

" I can't believe they are mobile." Isobel smiled as her curious girls walked around playing with each other and running to their mummy's arms.

" They've grown up quickly, M'lady." She replied as she broke her eye contact with Isobel as Emmaline handed her a flower.

" Thank you, precious." Nanny Woods said with a smile

Emmaline giggled as she tickled her.

Mary was sitting in her mum's lap enjoying Isobel's attention and the comfort of her mother's arms. Out of the two, she was quieter. She was very clingy to Isobel and she loved it.

" Have Lord Merton and Lady Mary finished planning the party?" Jane asked.

" I hope so. I wanted to do something small but Dickie was so insistent on doing something with the family. I'm quite alright with him planning the whole thing with Mary. The trial has been enough of a distraction for me."

Isobel squeezed Mary a little closer to her. She had been feeling very protective over the twins more recently as the trial approached. Their lawyer had just visited the day before and Isobel was having to relive that horrible evening over and over. She didn't share those thoughts with Dickie but it was constantly replaying in her mind. The horrible kidnapping and the night his friend Martin took her away in the car and nearly raped her.

She wiped the stray tear that fell down her cheek and tried to focus on something else; the flowers, her daughters, anything to take her mind off it all. It wasn't hard to tell her employer's mind had been elsewhere over the past few days. Isobel had been keeping to herself, not sharing the stresses or emotions she was feeling about the trial. She wanted to keep her mind focused on the twins. The twins they were blessed to have. The twins that never should've been.

Emmaline and Mary were two very special and well-loved little girls.

Nanny Woods realized it was almost time for the girl's lunch, so she went back in to prepare something for them. She found Lord Merton watching his family from the window in the living room, smiling as he looked out into the yard. She grinned and walked towards the kitchen.

" It's a sweet sight, isn't it?" Dickie mused as he walked into the kitchen to speak to Nanny Woods.

" Yes, M'Lord. It is. Lord Merton, I don't want to worry you but Lady Merton seems preoccupied. She's upset. I think it could be related to the trial."

Dickie raises his brow. _Isobel? Upset? She hardly looks upset. _

" She was crying. She didn't know I could see her, but she shed a few tears." Nanny replied.

" Thank you for telling me. I'll go out and see what the trouble is. I think I have an idea." Dickie gave her shoulder a pat before sliding past the woman to go outside.

He appreciated her honesty. He could tell something had been eating at Isobel for a few days. Mary had phoned and they were discussing party plans for the twins. They had an idea set in place and Dickie planned on discussing it with Isobel later that evening.

The girls saw Dickie approaching and ran for their father, giggling happily as they ran towards him.

Dickie carefully kneeled down as both girls ran to him.

" Hello, my darlings! Are you enjoying being out with mummy in the garden?"

Both girls nodded but were more interested in being in their father's arms. He looked over at his wife. She had her back turned to him.

" Da! Up! Up!" Emmaline squealed impatiently tugging at his arms.

" Alright my darling girl. I'll pick you up. Just a moment." Dickie chuckled at his eager girl.

" Hello, my precious Bel." He smiled. Isobel had her back to Dickie. He could see her wiping her eyes.

" My darlings, why don't I take you inside to eat lunch! Nanny Woods has made you lunch. I know it will be delicious." He told the two. They giggled and clapped their hands in delight. Dickie carefully stood with Emmaline in his arms and little Mary at his side and took them in and went back out to Isobel. She was still sitting on the blanket where he'd left her.

Dickie hurried right to her. He could hear her crying.

" My dear. What's going on? Tell me." Dickie sat beside his wife and took her in his arms. He gently rocked her back and forth. He felt so awful. She was never one to let her emotions show or get the best of her.

" D-Dickie. I can't stop thinking about it. I can't stop thinking about being in that car, and L-Larry's friend on top of me." She sobbed.

He immediately knew. The trial. Their lawyer had been coming around to prepare for the trial and it was triggering for Isobel. She'd just been silent about it.

She could no longer hide it. Dickie turned Isobel to face him. He could see the dark circles under her eyes. _She hasn't been sleeping! Why didn't she wake me! Why didn't she tell me? Oh, Isobel. Don't try to take this on alone._

Dickie wiped her tears and kissed her lips.

" I'm here. I'm right here."

Dickie loved her so much and didn't want Isobel to feel alone through anything. He didn't know why she always closed herself off when she was going through something.

" Isobel. We will get through this. _Together."_

Isobel nodded and laid her head against his chest. She loved Dickie so much. _I don't deserve him._

Dickie got an idea. He wanted to do something different instead of their usual nightly walk.

" Isobel, perhaps this evening we should take the girls for a walk with us and have a picnic? What do you think? Mary and George could join us if you wish?"

Isobel looked up at her husband.

" I love that idea. How great it would be to see little George. I don't know how still they will be or how much food we'll get to enjoy." Isobel smiled.

" I'll phone Mary in a bit. We discussed the party. We both agreed something small with the family would be best. Marigold, George, and Sybbie will be in attendance." He grinned.

" I think that's perfect. Where will the party take place? The Abbey?" Isobel asked.

" Crawley house as a matter of fact. I wanted to keep it simple. Mrs. Patmore will be making the cake. I think tomorrow, we should leave the girls at the Abbey and head to York to do birthday shopping of course. I'm sure you want to get the girls a few special things." Dickie said with a grin.

Isobel's face tightened.

" What? You don't like the idea?" Dickie asked.

" No, no. I just don't want to leave the girls right now." She was certain that being gone so far from them wasn't a good idea. Dickie wanted to convince her otherwise.

" Isobel," he cautiously chose his words. " We don't have to be afraid. They will be at the Abbey. I'm sure Carson won't be letting anyone near the house, especially anyone of relation to _me._ We know how that turns out. No, no. The girls will be just fine. You need to leave the house dear. This trip will be good for us. We will be back by evening."

Dickie could sense the agitation and worry on his wife's face. He wasn't sure what to say to make things any better. The girls would be just fine.

Isobel thought long and hard before answering. She was wrestling with her motherly instincts. With a nod of her head, she answered Dickie.

" Alright, Dickie. We'll go. I'll give Nanny Woods the day off tomorrow and we will leave the girls at the Abbey." Isobel smiled up at him with a warm and happy look in her eyes.

The two sat a moment longer alone outside before heading in. The girls were eating lunch, so they went to the study and Dickie phoned Mary to see if she and George could join them that evening, but she had other plans sadly. After more conversation was exchanged, Dickie hung up.

" Mary and George aren't able to attend this evening. The 4 of us could still go." Dickie suggested.

" That sounds fun." Isobel smiled. She did want to see George soon. She loved her grandson deeply. He was more and more like Matthew each and every day according to Mary.

After lunch, Dickie and Isobel took the girls to their room to play. They were playing with some soft blocks and each of them had a teddy bear. They were babbling away with one another. Isobel and Dickie both sat in a rocking chair allowing the girls to roam around.

" Da! Up!" Emmaline begged her father. She loved being held by Dickie. He chuckled and lifted the little girl into his arms. She had bright blue eyes and brown curly hair. She was adorable. She wrapped her arms around Dickie's neck and gave him a big kiss on the cheek before settling in by him.

" I love you, my precious girl." Dickie whispered into her ear as she drifted off for a nap.

Mary followed suit and ended up asleep in Isobel's arms as well. She smiled down at her sleeping little girls.

Dickie and Isobel put them down to sleep and then the two headed to their living room. Dickie sat in the chair and read a book and Isobel was writing down some ideas for birthday gifts for the twins.

Dickie looked up after half an hour from his book, marking the passing he was reading with his thumb and wondered why it had gone quiet.

Isobel was fast asleep. He chuckled and got up and put a blanket over his wife, removing the pencil and paper from her hands. She had been through so much in the past year. He looked at her and saw a brave woman. A woman that had overcome so much and tried to withhold her true feelings, to keep on moving forward. He knew she was doing it and not thinking of herself, but of the twins and him.

_I'm proud of her. She doesn't realize how strong she is. _

He stood over her a few moments, admiring her. He loved her so much. He went back to his chair before their maid knocked softly.

" Yes?" Dickie asked when she poked her head in.

" I'm sorry Lord Merton. You have a visitor. Dr. Turnbull. He's in the study, would you like me to have him come back another time?" Their maid asked softly.

" Oh! Thank you. I'll be down in a moment." Dickie replied. Isobel's brother had come! He hated to wake her, but he knew she'd be very surprised to see him. They hadn't seen him in ages. He was coming to the twin's birthday party!

Dickie quietly moved to the couch and kissed Isobel gently to wake her.

She stirred and opened her eyes and smiled at her husband.

" Darling, there is a surprise for you in the study," Dickie said softly.

" A surprise?" She asked, groggily.

He chuckled and nodded. " Yes. Come."

He helped Isobel up and the two headed down the hall. Dickie went into the study first and moved out of the way, giving Isobel full site of her brother. She stood a moment in shock.

" Edward!" Isobel gasped.

" Hello, Isobel." Edward smiled. Isobel went right towards him and gave her brother a bear hug, momentarily forgetting her wits about her. She was so happy to see Edward. He hugged his sister tightly.

Isobel was truly surprised. Edward pulled her back and took her in. _She looks well. She looks happy. You deserve to be happy my dear sister._

" What- how did this happen?" Isobel was truly surprised.

Dickie chuckled. His wife wasn't one to ever be at a loss of words and he found it adorable that she was speechless. He had decided to invite Edward to help celebrate the twin's first birthday.

" Well, your husband invited me. He told me the twins were having a party and I knew I wasn't going to miss this for anything." He chuckled, still holding his sister in his arms.

Isobel was so grateful to Dickie. He was a thoughtful man and she was glad he did this.

Isobel looked at her husband lovingly and he winked at her.

" They will love you I'm sure of it. Matthew adored you. I know the girls will too." She lamented, staring off into the room at nothing in particular.

Edward squeezed her hand gently.

" Of course they'll love me," he joked. " I'll be their favorite uncle."

Isobel smiled and made her way to Dickie and he pulled her close. They sat on the couch across from Edward and the three chatted until the girls were squealing and Isobel knew they were probably wanting their mum and dad.

" I think they're up from their nap. I'll go get them." Dickie said as he stood up. He made a quick exit and went down the hall to get the girls.

" He's a good man, Isobel. He treats you well. I can tell you're happy." Edward mused.

Isobel smiled and nodded, a slight blush crept upon her cheeks.

" He's wonderful. I didn't realize it. I wish I had sooner. I'm very lucky. I know Matthew would've approved." Isobel replied as she stared at her hands in her lap.

They were tightly clapped together and a single tear escaped the corner of her eye. She quickly wiped it away before meeting her brother's gaze.

Edward reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

" I know he would've approved, dear sister. He also would be a very protective big brother over the girls and you. I know he's proud of you, my Bel. As is Reggie. You've managed to move on and you've been given a second chance. You're lucky."

Isobel managed a chuckle. _Edward's always been the optimistic one. He's right, old girl, you shouldn't dwell on things you've lost. Life is still going on right in front of you. _

Isobel was shaken from her thoughts when she felt little hands grabbing hers. She grinned as she saw her little girls. Dickie had Mary in his arms and Emmaline was grabbing at Isobel for her to pick her up.

" Oh Isobel, they're absolutely beautiful." Edward smiled at his two new nieces.

Emmaline was staring at the strange man across from her mother. _Who was he? _After securing her usual spot on her mother's lap, Emmaline stared at Edward.

" Darlings can you say hello to Uncle Eddie?" Isobel asked the girls.

Dickie had taken a seat beside his wife and Mary paid no mind to the stranger in the room. She had her head on Dickie's shoulder and her thumb in her mouth.

" Hewwo." Emmaline waved at him.

Edward grinned at Emmaline and waved back.

" They favor Matthew in the face," Edward noted.

Isobel shook her head in agreement. They had his eyes and nose. They had dirty blonde curls; the same color hair Matthew had.

" You came at just the right time, Edward. We were planning on a little family picnic this evening for dinner if you'll join us." Dickie inquired.

" That sounds delightful, but I've had quite a long journey and I think I could use a rest and a bath after the day of travel," Edward replied.

He and Dickie chattered on for a bit about medicine and what was new in the field and his job, and Isobel's younger years which captivated the Lord. Dickie found the stories of Isobel's youth quite amusing and made a note to ask her more about her past when they had some time alone.

Edward left and soon the little family of four packed and headed on their picnic. After a fun, uneventful evening with their daughters, Isobel and Dickie headed home and got the girls ready for bed and bid them goodnight.

Isobel took her time getting ready for bed. Dickie sat reading and waiting for his wife to take her place. Once she crawled into bed, she pulled Dickie in for a kiss.

" I love you so much, Dickie. You never cease to amaze me. Thank you for surprising me with a visit from Edward. It's been good to see him once more. I'm glad he's getting to meet his nieces. We were very close; he, Reggie, and I growing up." Isobel lamented softly as he rested her head on Dickie's chest.

Dickie smiled and gently stroked her back, pulling her closer.

" You, my dear, were truly surprised. It's rare to see you speechless. I'm glad I was able to pull this off. In return, your brother did provoke me though. Not only with his talk of medicine," Dickie paused causing Isobel to look up at him curiously.

" In what way did he capture your interest?" Isobel inquired.

" The talk of Reginald. He seems like he was quite the man." Dickie mused. Isobel nodded, her cheeks blushing a little at the memory of her husband. She loved him and missed him.

_Oh Reggie, how I miss you._

Isobel was clearly happy to see her brother and was thrilled he was there to help celebrate the twins on their birthday.

…

A few days had passed and it was time to celebrate the twins' first birthday. Dickie and Isobel had made the trip to York to get the girls a few gifts and also do a little bit of shopping. Isobel hadn't wanted to make the trip, but she was confident leaving since she knew her girls would be in good hands.

Edward had also joined the two on their day trip and he was glad to spend the day with his sister and his new brother-in-law. He was really fond of Dickie and was enjoying his company. Dickie and Isobel had also filled him in on the impending trial. With the trial only a week away, Edward decided it best to stay to be moral support for his sister.

Isobel awoke early that morning and decided to spend some time in her study. She made some tea and sat in the chair. On her desk were a few photos of Matthew. She rubbed her hand over the photos.

" My dear, sweet boy. How I miss you. Your sisters would love to meet you. Oh, Matthew, I wish you were here." Isobel said softly.

She missed her son so much. Especially during family gatherings and events.

She heard the twins babbling around and decided to get them instead of waking Nanny Woods. She had given the woman the day off.

Isobel quietly padded down the hall and found her girls up and babbling back and forth with one another in their cribs.

" I thought I heard them up! Happy birthday my darling girls!" Dickie emerged from the doorway behind his wife squeezing her shoulders gently and pulling her in a quick embrace.

Isobel smiled as Dickie pulled her close. His presence always made her happy. They were good for each other and he loved her endlessly. He had dressed for the day already and clearly thrilled about seeing the girls.

He lifted them both from their cribs and handed Mary to Isobel and held Emmaline.

" We now have two one-year-olds on our hands now!" Dickie exclaimed as he took a seat on the settee by the window.

Isobel smiled down at Mary, she had her head on Isobel's shoulder and her little arms wrapped around her neck.

" I can't believe it! Happy birthday my sweet girls, mummy and papa love you so much." Isobel added as she took a seat beside Dickie.

He gently leaned over giving Isobel a kiss and pulled her close. The girls were pretty quiet after waking up, so Dickie and Isobel sat enjoying some quiet time with their daughters before heading down for breakfast.

They had toast and Isobel gave each of them a bottle with milk.

After a hearty breakfast, Nanny Woods to the girls upstairs for a bath and then to dress for their party. Isobel decided to join and let her husband set up for the party.

The doorbell rang indicating that Mary had arrived to help set up for the party. Dickie went outside to take care of preparations as Mary and several others from the Abbey took their places as they were assigned a task.

Mrs. Patmore and Daisy made their way to the kitchen of Crawley house to set up the food and finish with last-minute preparations.

" It was so kind of you to come help. Thank you, Tom." Dickie shook Tom's hand and smiled.

" Anytime." He nodded and continued to help set things out along with his sister-in-law.

" How's Isobel getting along? I know the trial is quickly approaching." Mary asked.

" She's been doing well. I've been seeing to it that she's kept busy and focused on the girls rather than the horrible, nasty trial business. I know she'll spend plenty of time fretting over it once it arrives." Dickie replied, his face showing concern for his wife.

Mary admired Dickie for his care and love of Isobel. He always had Isobel on his mind or his daughters and she hoped the trial business would be settled quickly so they could all move onward from this point on.

" Is George excited about the party?" Dickie changed the subject, to keep things light.

" Of course. He's excited to see his grandmama and the twins. That's all he's talked about this week." Mary chuckled.

They were setting up in the garden for the party. The yard wasn't all that large but it was just right for accommodating the family.

After Mary saw to it that everything was set up to her satisfaction, she and Tom headed up to the house as Mrs. Patmore and Daisy continued to finish setting up in the kitchen.

" I think everything is ready. We'll round up the family and head down in a bit if that's alright." Mary said to her godfather as she and Tom headed to the car.

" Of course. She'll be delighted to see you all and little George." Dickie replied with a smile and a nod.

Dickie went in to see how things were faring with the food, knowing the family was set to arrive in nearly half an hour according to his pocket watch.

" It was lovely you to make the cake for the twins, Mrs. Patmore. Your cakes came with high regard from everyone at the Abbey." Dickie said.

" Thank you, M'Lord. I hope you enjoy it. Daisy and I tried to prepare a lighter fare for the party." She replied with a smile.

" I know we will," Dickie replied before heading to check on the girls and his wife. Their guests were set to arrive soon.

He headed upstairs and found Isobel in their room with the girls. He stood in the doorway, listening to the three of them, staring in from a crack in the door.

They had on pretty pink dresses and white jumpers over them. Isobel was sitting with the girls on the settee reading them a story and telling them all about the party and Matthew. It was all very sweet.

After a few moments, he joined them.

" Hello, my darling little ones. Don't you two look beautiful." Dickie said to his girls as he strode into the room.

Emmaline went right for Dickie.

" Up! Up da!" She reached her arms out and Dickie picked her right up and kissed her cheek.

" I've got you precious," Dickie replied with a smile.

Isobel held Mary close and Dickie came to join them.

" Is everything set up and ready?" Isobel asked her husband.

He nodded and smiled.

" The family should be arriving soon. Are you both excited to see George, Marigold, and Sybbie?" Dickie asked.

The girls eagerly shook their heads. They were quite fond of their little friends.

Nanny Woods answered the door when the family began to arrive and escorted everyone outside to the garden area.

Mary and Emmaline rushed for the door eager to go down and see the family.

Dickie held their hands and they pulled him to the stairs. Isobel followed behind laughing.

" Be careful on the stairs girls. Don't pull your father over."

Isobel watched the two holding onto Dickie's hands while carefully going down the stairs. She was quite overprotective over them.

_You have to learn to let them grow and walk and just be children. You only get one more chance, Isobel. These girls are truly a miracle._

They made their way down slowly but surely. Dickie stood back waiting for Isobel as the twins made their way to their nanny.

Dickie escorted his wife outside and they chatted with and greeted Lord and Lady Grantham, The Dowager, Edith, Mary, and Tom. Of course, Nanny from the Abbey had come along as well as the kids.

Sybbie, George, and Marigold were enjoying themselves and the twins joined them, playing with toys as the adults chattered about.

Isobel was proudly introducing her brother to the rest of the family. She loved him dearly and was so happy to have him here to celebrate.

Mary made her way over to her grandmother as she sat at the table, observing everyone.

" Granny, what are you doing?" Mary asked.

" Observing." She answered.

She chuckled as Isobel was happily chatting away and pulling her brother over to meet Tom now. She caught a glimpse of an eye roll coming from her brother and Dickie trailing closely behind them.

" Her next victim." Violet mused with a chuckle.

Mary heard the laugh and was surprised to find her laughing.

" Isobel's just excited. She has the right to be. After all, I don't think next week will be such a joyful one."

Violet sighed, continuing to stare at her cousin and sparring partner. As of late, Isobel hasn't been giving her much to work with and hoped she'd be back to normal after this whole trial business concluded.

" I didn't say she didn't have the right to show her excitement, I just don't enjoy it when she's forcing it upon others." She quipped, chirping back in response to her granddaughter.

Mary rolled her eyes when her grandmother wasn't looking and chuckled.

_Those two._

Isobel made her way with Dickie to the group of children. George was the only boy in the midst of the girls, but he was right there with them playing tea party with dolls and bears.

" Emmaline, Mary, would you like to have some cake? How about that?" Dickie asked, kneeling down near the twins.

The two clapped and grabbed onto Dickie.

" I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled.

" Grandpa, is it time for cake?" George asked.

Dickie chuckled and nodded as he ruffled the boy's hair. " Yes, it is. Why don't you help me escort Emmaline and Mary over to your grandmother? You can stand by us if you'd like."

George nodded and took the hands of the twins and hurried them over to a smiling Isobel. She was standing by the table where the cake was set up for them.

" Thank you George," Isobel said, ruffling her grandson's hair, smiling down at him.

Emmaline took her mother's hand and tugged, signaling to her that she wanted to be picked up.

Dickie had Mary in his arms, so Isobel lifted Emmaline up in hers. He came to stand by his wife. The girls were eyeing the cake while in their arms.

" Shall we sing happy birthday? George why don't you start things off." Dickie announced to the group, then acknowledging his grandson.

George happily obliged and began to sing, followed by a chorus of voices from the family. There was not a shy bone in his body.

_He's just like his father._ Isobel stared at George with a look of love and longing. How she missed her dear boy. She squeezed Emmaline a little tighter and felt Dickie's hand on her back.

After, everyone cheered and waited for the twins to blow out their candles which weren't something they could do quite yet. George came in handy and took the lead.

" You blow out the candles like this!" he demonstrated his blowing skills.

Mary and Emmaline tried their best and the three blew out the candles.

" Happy birthday my darlings!" Isobel smiled towards her girls.

" EAT!" Mary exclaimed, grabbing for the cake.

" Now I know where she gets her appetite from." Violet quipped as she looked at Isobel. She chuckled at the remark.

" Now mama, no jabs today. Not in front of the children." Cora scolded her.

" Oh relax. I was only implying those two take after their mother in every way, it's a compliment. They are darling." Violet added after a moment.

The party was quite fun but tiring for the girls. Dickie and Isobel gave the twins to their nanny just as things were wrapping up.

" We had such a wonderful time. Thank you all for helping us celebrate the girls. Dickie and I couldn't have done it without Mary's guidance or Mrs. Patmore's delightful cooking. Mary's been such a dear to help us with everything." Isobel spoke up.

Dickie pulled Isobel close, rubbing her back gently before speaking up. " Yes! It's been such fun and we're so glad you could all be here."

" It was a splendid party. I don't think it was just the children who enjoyed it." Edward spoke up. He had enjoyed meeting Reginald's family and had really admired the way Mary took such great care and concern over her former mother-in-law.

" Here, here!" Robert said raising his glass.

" I think we should be leaving now. It was such fun. The children are tired." Mary said as she grabbed George. He was rubbing his eyes, tired from the long day he had. Sybbie had found her father's arms and Marigold had settled on Cora's lap.

They all chatted a bit more before everyone parted ways. Edward, of course, was staying on for the trial happening the following week.

Isobel put a kettle on and remained quiet as she did so. Dickie had gone up to see the girls for a few moments, leaving her and Edward alone.

" Everything will be alright next week. Your family is here, behind you and Dickie and those girls. I'm sure it will all be resolved and then you can put it out of your mind." Edward reassured his sister as he put his arm on her shoulder.

Isobel looked up from the stove and smiled up at her brother.

" You're right. I'm just being silly over it. I just want this business settled. Care for a cup of tea?" Isobel asked.

Edward nodded. " That's my Izzy."

Isobel turned back towards the steaming kettle, lost in thought again.

_It will all be over soon…_

TBC…

Author's Note: Thank you so much for waiting patiently for this next chapter. I want to thank each and every one of you for the reviews! They mean so much! Also, is anyone else excited for the DA DVD release? I can hardly wait! XO.


End file.
